


Unexcepted Outcomes

by Fury_Rebel



Category: Max Steel (TV 2013), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Crossover, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Multi, Psychological Trauma, Tags May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 29,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Rebel/pseuds/Fury_Rebel
Summary: There are many names that he has taken over the eons that he has been online. Absorber of worlds, creator of the ultra links, and god of technology. But many know him as Makino. He has been absorbing countless worlds and had little to no complications. He has not been stopped or challenge by any serious figure. That was until a warlord wanted to take on this god and see what are his limits.OrA transformer prime/ Max Steel(2013) crossover AU.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out, Megatron/Makino, Megatron/Optimus Prime, Optimus & Max McGrath, Optimus & Steel, megatron/optimus prime/makino, optimus prime & max steel
Comments: 23
Kudos: 40





	1. Disturbing Readouts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU/Crossover and really wanted to write these two shows together. I hope you enjoy.

There are many names that he has taken over the eons that he has been online. Absorber of worlds, creator of the ultralinks, and god of technology. But many know him as Makino. He has been absorbing countless worlds and had little to no complications, except two planets. Tachyon a turbocharged planet. They had fought an uphill battle and failed in their attempts to save their world. However, one of these turbo powered warriors escaped with one of his ultralinks. Ja’em Mk’rah and N'Baro Atksteel X377 created a symbiotic relationship to combat against Makino’s invasions and eventually absorption of other worlds.

This leads the two to a water-based planet known as earth. They led the charge against the invasion and won. That was over 15 earth years since that had occurred. Now Makino had the chance again to absorb this rebellious planet and continue on in his goals.

As it stands Makino was preparing the wormhole generator for tomorrow’s warping. He was setting the calculations for the generator when a holographic image of a mega-link appears beside him. He didn’t look at the mega-link but he knew that the link was shaking in trepidation. Finally, Makino spoked in annoyance.

“I hope that the information that you have for me is worth my time or I will have you downgraded to fodder for the line.” As Makino stated in a cold tone, he still wasn’t looking at the holographic mega-link that was beside him.

“M-my apologies master Makino, but I have the latest readouts of the planet known as earth and I was told to directly giving them to once I had received them.” As the link shook with fear and unease in their voice and body. Finally, Makino decides to look at the mega-link with a stern but confused look.

“And do tell why you have to give these reports directly to me. I understand that I will be heading down to this backwater planet tomorrow but why is it so important to give me a simple readout of the planet? I can easily skim them over once I get to the planet.” Makino said as his tone more uneven with the frustrations that were building up in his system.

“I am sorry master Makino, but this was a direct order from metal elementor. He had done a full scan of the planet and had found some disturbing readouts.” The mega- link said.

“What are these ‘disturbing’ readouts?” Makino asked still having annoyance in his tone.

“The readouts have shown high levels of energy in certain spots across the earth. These levels of energy do not match the types of energies found on the planet. Metal elementor had crossed referenced the energy readouts with others and found a match.” The mega-link said in a less shaken voice.

“What is it matched to?” As Makino asked, he could feel the fear coming off of his subordinate. Even though he was a hologram he could feel the energy that the link was put off.

“It’s Energon, master Makino.” Lowering his head to the ground as head spoke. There was a deafening silence filling not just Makino’s chamber, but the command area for the mega-links. It felt as if it was an eternity when Makino finally spoke.

“Thank you for directly bringing this report to me I will look over it thoroughly. You are dismissed.” Makino waved the holographic view off and pulled up the scans of the planet, making sure that this was not an error in the readouts. To his utter horror, the energy readouts did match to Energon. This meant one possible thing that he honestly hoped he was wrong in.

There are cybertronians on earth. If they were on earth then there is a higher chance of Autobots and Decepticons on the planet. This is not good.

On the other side of the universe, on earth to be exact. The warship, The Nemesis has been on high alert since the invasion of ultralinks coming to earth a few months back. The third in command, Soundwave had been working hard to gather data and information on their visitors. Soundwave had recently intercepted a transmission. This was the piece of information that they needed to commence their plans. Soundwave had taken to Megatron to see his input on the information.

“So, the god of technology is coming to earth, so soon. Get the forces ready for tomorrow. We have to greet our ‘guests’ with welcoming arms.” Megatron laughed the last part knowing full well what will happen tomorrow. He will finally meet this god and bring him to his knees and beg for mercy.


	2. A Warm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about to go down.

To say that Makino didn’t rest before transmitting himself to the target planet was an understatement. He did the exact opposite of that. He had stayed up all night mulling over the report and looked at all the possible outcomes that could occur when he is planetside. A lot of those calculations had shown the outcome of having either little to no contact due to the locations of the Energon and how sparse they were. This gave Makino a sense of ease that he honestly needed. He did not need any distractions from his goal.

Makino had decided now it would be best to get prepared for his transmission. Contacting his subordinates to get the wormhole generator prepared and ready for his transmission. He walked towards the device and contact metal elementor and Dredd.

“Metal elementor, Dredd, prepare for my arrival.” As Makino stated in his emotionless tone.

“Of course, master Makino.” As Dredd stated in a faux timid voice. He will get rid of him soon. Makino then started the wormhole generator and began to take his place.

“Begin the transmission.” As Makino commanded. Electric energy was zipping around him and coating him for the travel, and with a flash of light and loud cracking electric noise, Makino was no longer standing. He was now heading towards earth.

The Nemesis had been moving nonstop when Megatron had given the orders to prepare the forces for the god of technology, Makino for his up and coming arrival to earth. Vehicons were getting to their stations. Flyers were preparing themselves for the strike of the main ultra link ship that was in orbit. The officers of the Nemesis were preparing for the battle that is ahead. Knockout was getting the medical supplies together and ready for the eventual casualties that would be pouring in. He also prepared the special device that Lord Megatron had requested of him. It was a device created by the one-eyed mad scientist for the purpose of something like this to happen.

Speaking of, as Knockout had gotten the device operational Lord Megatron had come through the medical doors towards Knockout. Megatron then asked the question that was on most of the officer’s minds.

“Will the device be able to do what needs to be done?” Megatron asked in his gruff and raspy voice.

“Milord, I have followed shockwave’s specs to the letter and besides making sure it can even turn on after all these years. It’s safe to assume that the device will do as it is programmed to do.” Knockout in a rather haughty tone. Megatron looked at Knockout with a look of annoyance that made his attitude change from confident to fear in a matter of moments.

“It had a better doctor. Because if it’s not able to work, I will make sure that you regret it.” Megatron said with angry lanced in his voice.

“If this device does not work then the plan will fall apart. Causing Makino to have a chance to take us out for good. So, I suggest you make sure that it works or you will-“ Megatron was cut short when his trust TIC, Soundwave comes in.

“What is it, Soundwave?” Megatron asked. Soundwave had pulled up an image on his visor to show a large energy reading coming from deep space and heading towards earth.

“So, he’s heading our way.” Megatron’s voice now had a hint of excitement.

“Move the ship towards the Ultralink ship and get the forces into battle stations. We have an invasion to destroy.” Megatron had started to walk towards the door and out of the medical wing towards command. Soon he will get to meet this ‘god’ in earnest proper and see what he is made of.

Makino had finally finished his transmission and was on the ultra link ship that was above the earth. All of his subordinates had bowed before him, including Dredd. He then spoke to Makino to get on his better side.

“Greetings master Makino. How wonderful to finally-.” He was cut short by Makino who did not want to deal with the groveling.

“Silence human!” He yelled that towards Dredd. This made him shrink down and bow his head. Makino had a shorter fuse this day, due to not recharging his systems beforehand. That did not matter, soon Makino would have this planet absorbed and continue in his conquest to absorb and expand.

“Now, the first thing that must be down is to get rid of N-Tek and flush Max Steel out into the open. Where I can take him and crush him, completely.” After he was finished speaking, the subordinates all gave a ‘yes master’ and continued to their position for the up and coming attack. Except for metal elementor. Metal decided to walk up to his master and discussed the findings that he had found.

“Master Makino, you did look at the readouts?” Metal asked.

“Yes, Metal elementor I had looked at the report and did all the calculations. If we stay on course and stay at a fast, but steady pace. We will be able to absorb the planet by the end of its cycle with no interruptions from any outside forces.” Makino had stated this towards elementor. Elementor had nodded in understanding of the answer given.

“Now, I suggest not to second guesting me again or you will pa-“ He was not able to finish that statement when he heard a loud boom and other loud explosions coming from outside of the ship. Sirens then started to go off as everyone got to their battle stations. Then Metal elementor said something that he had not expected.

“Master Makino, we are under attack! It’s a Decepticon ship! It’s the Nemesis!” As metal yelled the last part due to the factor that the explosions outside were getting louder. Makino did not calculate this possibility of the Decepticons attacking, let alone the main ship of the faction being the one attacking. He knew one thing that would be certain, Megatron would be on the ship ready to jump into the fray. This will not do at all.


	3. Battle Between Powerhouses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle between Makino and Megatron is about to commence.

Megatron was on the command bridge looking over the battle that is commencing outside. The Ultra link’s ship was being bombarded by energy blasts from the Nemesis and the Eradicators flying outside in the battlefield. The plan was going smoothly. Having attacked the ship the moment that Makino had gotten aboard it was the moment to strike. All of his subordinates would be distracted with his arrival, leaving a window of opportunity where they would be vulnerable.

“Lord Megatron the team you had sent have breached the ship and are making their way in.” Starscream had said making Megatron leave his thoughts behind to focus on what Starscream was saying. He had grinned maliciously at the news.

“Thank you, Starscream. I will have Soundwave contact the team and tell them that I will be joining them soon.” When Megatron was finished speaking he turns around and starts walking out of the command bridge and head towards the flight deck. He stopped walking due to Starscream speaking again.

“Lord Megatron that seems unwise. Surely letting the team that you had sent down can surely handle them.” Starscream remarked in his snake-like tone. Megatron looks at Starscream giving the seeker a shiver down his back.

“This ‘god’ has absorbed countless worlds. He has brought death to trillions. He is not a laughing matter. The team won’t survive his onslaught. It would be better if I handle him myself. Besides were you not the person who decided to end my life not too long ago and failed.” Megatron said this as he was sneering at the seeker.

Starscream didn’t say anything. He only lowered his head and wings. Megatron rolled his optics and continued walking towards the flight deck.

Alarms are going as Makino gave orders to the troops to keep to their battle stations and get rid of the eradicators first and then target the Nemesis. But there are too many of them. His subordinates were starting to become overwhelmed. Makino doesn’t have even a quarter of his forces with him and the Decepticons have their main warship attacking them.

There is also the fact there is a small force of Decepticon drones that had breached the hull of the ship and are now inside. He commanded any ultra-links in the vicinity of the hull breach to take out or fuse with them. To his surprise, most of the ultra-links had attempted to fuse with the drones. They got shot down before they could, or they were able to get to them and try to fuse but got rejected. This is when Makino found out ultra-links can’t fuse with Cybertronians.

‘_That’s just fantastic.’_ Makino had thought to himself and decided to take a new course of action.

‘If you want to do something right you have to do it yourself.’ He turned off the visual screen and began to walk out of the command center and towards the squad of Decepticons lurking the halls of his ship.

It had taken less than a few klicks before he found the squad in a defensive position ready to attack all sides. Makino made his presence known by walking out in front of the group. A couple of things occurred at this moment. One he realized how big they were and was a bit startled. Second, the drones had notice Makino and thought it was an ultra-link.

“Step aside little link, we gotta find your ‘god’.” Said one of the drones. Makino was in all sense and terms, pissed. That is how he felt at this moment and it showed on his face making most of the drones become startled in a mix of shock and fear.

“You dare talk to the master of technology and absorber of worlds that way!?! I will make you pay!” As Makino yelled that last part the drones try to speak, but it was too late. Makino had activated his technokinesis and ripped several pieces of sharp metal from the walls of the ship. With a simple flick of his hand, he launched the pieces at the squad of drones. There were sounds of scraping metal, blood-curdling screams, and splashes of liquid falling to the ground.

It was a mess but got the job done. Now all he had to do was seal the hull breach and he can get back to his post. Makino headed towards the breach when he heard metallic footsteps. Loud ones. Louder than Metal elementor’s. He followed the noise until he landed on a large and imposing being. Slivered armored with hints of grey and purple. Wicked sharp teeth were in its mouth and face was scared so badly that old scars were covered by newer scars. The most striking feature was the eyes. Bright crimson and the crazed look of psychotic would best describe the look of his eyes. There was no doubt who this being was. This was Megatron.

“So, you’re the so-called god of technology? I was honestly l thought you would be taller.” Megatron said with a grin.

“You must be Megatron. You look exactly like you supposed to be, a psychotic warlord.” Makino said and grabbed a couple of more pieces of metal and fling it at Megatron. Megatron activated his fusion cannon and destroyed the debris. Then he extended his blade and began to charge. The battle had begun.

Hit after hit, Makino launch multiple volleys metal and energy towards the warlord. Megatron kept cutting and dodging the attacks until Megatron transformed into his alt mode and charge Makino again. This time getting past the debris and transforming back and kicking Makino. Makino had felt the force and it hurts. This caused him to fly back with enough force to hit a wall and get stuck into it. Makino couldn’t move, his body had locked up on the impact to keep his self from getting damaged. His vision was blurry, but he could make out the huge figure of the warlord coming towards him. There was a laugh and then something was put around his neck. It transformed and twisted itself around his neck.

“Now that wasn’t so hard was it?” Megatron said in a sickly-sweet tone. Makino couldn’t focus, his hearing became too unfocused to understand, but he knew he was being picked by Megatron due to the weight of the wall not being on him and his body going limp. He looks up at the blurry vision of the warlord before he falls into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit rushed at the end sorry.


	4. A Meeting Like No Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change of pace might be the best for what is to come later on.

_A few months ago….._

Max was having a hard time racking it around his brain. Steel got attacked by some type of virus causing Steel’s system and his suit’s systems to go haywire. This caused the turbo energy to be unmasked, letting the ultra-links and Metal elementor hunt them down. Berto, Forge, and his mother got him out into the middle of the desert, they went out into the desert just in case of an explosion occurring. So they can do a force reboot of the whole system. It had worked but, in the process, steel got his memories back. The truth was revealed that Max’s father was the legendary hero Ja’em Mk’rah. The revelation hits him like a truck, he’s half-alien. 

To say max was mad at Forge and his mother was an understatement. He was so furious that Max ran away before his mother could explain. He didn’t want to hear an explanation. He didn’t want to be lied to. He just wants the truth. Even if that truth would hurt him, he would still want to know.

Max and Steel had been flying for a bit. It was mainly in silence due to the fact that Max was too angry to say anything. It was Steel who broke the ice and started talking.

“Max, I think this is a lot to take in, but I want you to know that this doesn’t change anything.” Steel said in a calm tone.

“Yes, it does Steel! My whole! MY WHOLE LIFE!! Mom and Forge have kept the fact that I’m half alien!” Max starts to grit his teeth in frustration.

“Yes, this is true. But they-“ Steel was cut off by max.

“How can you say that! Forge did the exact same thing to you about your past!” Max starts yelling out his frustrations at this point. Steel sighed and tried to start the conversations back up again, but he got interrupted by several signals popping up off in the north.

“Max I’m picking up some signals a few miles up north of here. These signals are not from earth, they are foreign.” Steel had commented.

“Might be a couple of ultra-links. I’m in the mood to get into a good fight.” Max said as he was rally himself up. Steel sighed again at the notion, but he did agree that some action will do them some good. They followed the signal until they got to a dense forest. Max landed and Steel Popped out to survey the area.

“The signals are close, but I don’t see-“ Loud sounds of battle filled the air causing both of them to pause.

“Looks like they are engaging in battle. But with who?” Max said.

“N-Tek doesn’t travel this far north, plus it doesn’t sound like any humans are fighting either. It sounds off.” Steel had said in a worried tone. He was unable to see any of this battle due to the thickness of the forest. Then large sounding footsteps could be heard, and they were getting closer. They had both listen to the sound getting louder until they saw something red and blue coming towards them.

Getting into a defensive position they were ready for whatever to come out. At that moment a red and blue bot burst out of the woods with several of the same looking bots. They had both dodged the incoming bots and notice that these weren’t ultra links what the hell are they?

The group of same looking robots started shooting at the red and blue one. It was a one-sided battle and Max had a feeling that the red and blue bot might be a ‘good guy”.

“Go turbo! Speed!” Max yelled causing all the bots to turn their attention towards him and Steel. In a bright flash of blue light, he was speeding around the same looking bots. They got distracted by Max speeding around them. They try to catch him, hit him, and shoot. This gave that red and blue bot the chance to shoot them down.

Shots were hitting each of the bots causing each of them to collapse onto the ground. When the last one fell to the ground, Max stopped and got out of speed mode. He looked at the red and blue bot and asked the big bot some questions.

“Hey, are you okay?” Max asked the big guy as he was walking towards the bot.

“I’m quite alright thank you for the assistance human.” The red and blue bot said.

“Well first off I’m not completely human. Second, the name’s Max Steel.” Max had said this in a sarcastic make the bot give an inquisitive look at the small being.

“Alright, Max Steel. My name is Optimus Prime and I believe we some things to discuss.” Optimus said looking at Max Steel.


	5. A Ride to Jasper, Nevada Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus contacts base and it doesn't go as plan. So he moves to plan B, Road trip (sort of).

Optimus had a rather intense gaze on the small being that was in front of him because moments ago this small being had just helped him take down a group of Vehcions that were chasing him. The question that now plagues Optimus’s mind was ‘who was this person?’ He gave a name to Max Steel and he did state that he wasn’t human. Optimus decided to contact Ratchet and request a ground bridge at his location.

“Ratchet, I’m requesting a ground bridge at my location. I will also be bringing someone with me.” Optimus said as he was still looking at Max. He had started to fidget under the gaze that Optimus had on him.

“Thank the Allspark! We were worried that we hurt or worse.” Ratchet has said over the coms. The bot sounded relieved that his old friend was okay.

“It seems it was a trap set up by the Decepticons. When I had gotten to the location there were no signs of Energon.” Optimus had moved his vision of focus away from Max, giving the boy a sigh of relief.

“Typical Decepticon behavior.” Ratchet had said in a frustrated tone.

“Wait, did you say you had someone with you?” Ratchet asked back quickly still having some frustration in his voice.

“Yes, I do, and I need a ground bridge at my location Ratchet.” Optimus repeated his words again to Ratchet.

“I’m sorry Optimus, but after you left for the location special agent Fowler had requested not to use the ground bridge. The reason that he had was, in fact, a critical one. One you need to hear from Fowler himself.” Ratchet had continued to say a couple of things to Optimus. While in the background Steel was having a conversation with Max about just booking it. Max said no because this could an opportunity to find out more information that N-Tek is hiding. Besides Max has a feeling that he can trust Optimus. Steel gives and decides there was no chance of changing his mind. Finally, Optimus had finished up the conversation and turned towards Max.

“It seems that we are unable to use the ground bridge. This means we will have to drive to the base.” Optimus said to Max.

“Where’s that? Also, how do we get there? I mean I can fly, but what about you?” Max Asked. Optimus had looked at Max and gave him a smirk.

“I will not give out the location of the base at this time. However, for the second question.” Optimus said as he starts to transform into the alt form of a semi-truck. Max gasped at the transformation. Optimus then opens the passenger door of the truck.

“I suggest getting in because we have a long way to go,” Optimus said. Max had jumped into the passenger seat and move to the driver seat.

“So how long will this take?” Max asked.

“All night, so buckle up and enjoy the ride,” Optimus said as Max groaned. Optimus started up his engine and they were off. It took a bit to get out of the forest, but they found a road finally and Optimus went in the direction of the location of the Autobot base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter cause the next one is gonna be long.


	6. A Ride To Jasper, Nevada Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overnight road trip can give a lot of answers to questions you been wanting to know for a long time.

They had been driving a few hours now. it had mainly been in silence since Max didn’t know what to say to Optimus. Well, he did. It’s just he didn’t know where to start. As Max was in his thoughts Optimus spoke up.

“It seems that you have a lot on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?” Optimus Asked as he moves into the next lane on the highway.

“I do, but it’s a lot of questions and I don’t know if you could answer them.” Max as said while he looks out the window of the truck.

“I believe we still have quite a bit of time before we arrive at the base.” Optimus had stated towards Max.

“Well, let’s start, I guess. First question: Who are you?” Max had asked his name previously, but nothing more.

“I have said before that my name is Optimus Prime, but to extend this information. I’m the leader of a faction known as the Autobots.” Optimus had made it sound as if he was giving a speech to a crowd of people.

“Okay, you’re a leader of a faction known as the Autobots. I get that, but what are you? Are you an alien or?” Max asked.

“I am an alien, yes. My species are robotic organisms know as Cybertronians. We are also from the planet Cybertron.” Max noticed Optimus said that with hesitation.

“So, why are you on earth?” Max asked, with a bit of fear in his voice. He was now intently staring at the steering wheel waiting for an answer.

“We are fighting a war. This war has been going on for over four million years.” Max had felt his jaw dropped. Four million years. War shouldn’t last that long.

“Optimus a shouldn’t last that long. Surly the original people who started the war cannot let it happen for that long, eventually, they would burn out for the war as long with many others.” Max had said this still shock.

“Max, how old do you think I am?” Optimus asked in a calm tone.

“Don’t tell me…..” Max hesitated to answer.

“I’m older than the war itself. Same with many of the others that are left in the universe. We live very long lives Max Steel.” Max was Still stunned by what Optimus had said. Then it came to him.

“What is this war about? What are you fighting for?” The question seems simple, but he knew the answer wouldn’t.

“That is a long story, but I guess to put it into simple terms it was about discrimination. The leader of the Decepticons one had a noble idea. He hated how the lower caste was treated, so he decided to change that. However, when he had taken it to the council his true colors showed and thus the beginnings of the Decepticons began.” Optimus’s voice sounded tired as if he had told this story too many times before.

“What happened after that?” Max had a question yet again.

“The war began. It was bloody as humans would say. It was so bad that it killed our home planet.” Max was horrified by the last words he said.

“I’m sorry to hear.” Max had an apologetic look on his face.

“This is not your fault Max Steel. This just how things played out for us.” Optimus had stated.

“Okay let me ask something else.” Max thought for a minute then he asked.

“What do you know about ultra-links and Makino?” Optimus seemed quiet when he asked. As if he didn’t know what to say.

“I am surprised that you know that name. But for information on them, it’s only bits and pieces since we weren’t attacked or scouted out by any of his forces.” Optimus was seemingly unsure about some of the information.

“Why is that?” Max was curious about this. He wanted to know who Makino is. Because he doesn’t know any real information about him. Only the fact that he absorbs worlds.

“He looks for planets with rich energy on them and at the time our planet has been dead. That would be my best guest. The fact is that we only know this type of information by survivors of his absorption of planets. We also know that he is old, older than any Cybertronian I have meant.” Optimus had said.

“How do you know about Makino?” Optimus had asked Max.

“Well, about 16 years ago Makino had tried to absorb earth, but a turbocharged warrior Ja’em Mk’rah had come to earth before Makino and had helped a group known as N-Tek. Long story short he lost the first time, but he is coming back, and I have to stop him.” Max said in a rather depressed tone.

“You know about Ja’em Mk’rah?” Optimus asked in bit of shock.

“Yes, I do. Also, how do you know him?” Max had retorted back.

“Unlike Makino, Ja’em Mk’rah is hailed as a hero all across the universe. He is well respected for saving worlds and protecting innocence. There’s also a rumor about Mk’rah having a symbiotic relationship with one of Makino’s ultra-links.” Optimus was a bit informational on more about his dad than anyone else at N-Tek, at least those who didn’t keep the secret of him.

“What happens to Mk’rah?” Optimus asked out of the blue. Max had rubbed his face and sighed.

“He’s……. he’s dead Optimus. He had died a little after the battle with Makino’s invading forces. He left a family behind. He left his kid in the dark about his origins. He asked everyone to keep a secret from the kid. Now that kid is having a crisis and doesn’t know what to do! The kid….. I don’t know what to do about it all.” The truck went silent. Max had started to cry. He hadn’t cried in a very long time. He tried not to for his mom's sake, but now all he can do is cry. As for Optimus, he was shocked, to say the least. Mk’rah was dead. More importantly, he had a kid who didn’t know he was half-alien.

Max seemed to be in a lot of stress over the fact of that. It seems that he just wanted to tell somebody about it all.

“How did you find out?” Optimus was hesitating on asking, but he needed to know.

“Well, the rumor about Mk’rah having with and Ultra-link is true. The ultra links name is Steel and he’s my partner now.” Ask Max finished speaking Steel had popped out of his chest and waved at the steering wheel.

“Hi, my name’s Steel like Max had said. I was listening to the conversation that you and Max were having. Anyway, the reason how we found out was shocking, to say the least. I didn’t have all my memories at the time, so I didn’t know that Jim, I mean Mk’rah was an alien. We were battling some ultra-links when I was hit with a virus by one of them. This caused my systems to malfunction. This also caused Max’s turbo energy to be unmasked, which meant that the ultra links could hunt us down. My systems were failing, and I was dying, we were also losing control of the turbo energy in Max’s body. Long story short if the energy is not controlled, big boom happens.” Steel had looked at Max who was now looking out of the window.

“To continue, we had to restart my systems. This caused me to get my memories back and we found out Max’s dad was Mk’rah. This caused Max to get upset at those who hid the secret, including his mom and then we just ran away. Max didn’t want to hear anything that his mom had to say nor anyone else. So, that’s why we are out here in the first place.” Optimus was listening to the whole time. He was still in shock about what he discovered so to speak. But he didn’t care for that as much. He was more worried about Max; the kid had no idea who he was.

“That must have been hard on both of you?” Optimus had said.

“It still is. We just wanted to get away and clear our heads, mainly Max.” Steel had said towards Optimus. Max had stopped listening. He had tuned out everything and was looking at the scene as they were passing by.

“Hey, Optimus.” As Steel continues to talk to Optimus.

“Where are we going?” Optimus decided to tell them both since they didn’t seem too interested in going back to N-Tek.

“The Autobot’s base is located in a small town in Nevada. The town’s name is Jasper and it’s not too far from a couple of military bases. It’s considered the perfect location.” As Optimus had said this, he notices a sign saying ‘Jasper, 5 miles away.’ Had they been talking all night? It didn’t matter at this point they would be their soon.

“Looks like we are not too far from the base now. Be prepared for questions from Ratchet, he will want to examine both of you to see if you guys are okay.” Max finally looked back and gave a simple nod to Optimus. As for Steel, he was looking out the other window to see the small town of Jasper coming into view. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter. It had a lot of lore to it that I had to establish. I will also be going back and changing the formatting of the previous chapters.


	7. Returning to Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to explain the BS Max and Steel are going through to Ratchet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are killing me I don't know when I'll be able to post next.

The lights of the town blurred by as Optimus drove through the small town. Max was staring out the window as the lights hit his face again and again. Max had zoned out of the conversation between Steel and Optimus. He let his thoughts clash into each other as if they were waves crashing into the shore. Everything flowed around him as if he was a rock stuck in a flowing river. As lights became fewer and far between they had reached the outskirts of the town. Max felt so out of touch with everything that when they had finally reached the place Steel had to shock him to notice where they were.

“Ow! What the hell Steel?!?” Max sounded more shrilled then he should have.

“We are here Max Steel.” It was the voice of Optimus as Steel had returned to Max’s chest. Max had opened the truck’s door and hopped out of Optimus. As he walked away from Optimus, he transformed into his main form and started walking towards a set of monitors with another Autobot at those computers.

Max looked around at the base. It was a large cave that had a concrete tunnel on the left-hand side. Pieces of metal and alien-technology strewed around the base itself. Max had walked up to Optimus and to the other bot that was standing at the computer. Max caught a part of the conversation that Optimus was having with the other bot.

“Optimus, what Fowler had said to me was concerning. I mean, is it possible for them to intercept our ground bridge?” The bot had said to Optimus.

“I understand your concern Ratchet. I wouldn’t even out it beyond our invaders to have this ability on hand. I would rather be cautious than put the team at risk.” As Optimus finished speaking, he turned to Max walking up to him and Optimus.

“Ah, Max there you are. Ratchet this is Max Steel. Max Steel this is Ratchet.” Max looked at Ratchet and waved his hand in hello. He only grunted and turned towards his gaze back to Optimus.

“Might I ask. Why you brought a human to the base? Was he in the way? Why is he in that armor?” Max became uncomfortable with all the questions. It made Max feel embarrassed by his presented, this is caused Steel to notice. Steel popped out of his chest and float straight towards Ratchet.

“I’ll have you know that this is my partner Max Steel. He is a hero to earth and the successor to the legendary Ja’em Mk’rah. He’s been fighting Ultra-links who are trying to absorb the earth and fight off other bad guys.” Ratchet was startled by the ultra links presence and was about to pull out his blades when Optimus had stopped him by resting a hand on his shoulder. Optimus looked at Ratchet with an assuring look. Optimus had turned his gaze back to Max and Steel.

“Why don’t you and Steel rest. Both of you have been up all night. There’s a couch up on this level upper level here that you can rest on. I will Ratchet and the others on what has transpired as of last night.” Max had nodded his head in understanding. He went up to the upper level and motion Steel to come with him. Steel still gave a dirty look until he turned to follow Max.

Optimus had motion Ratchet to follow him out of the main area and into the concrete hallway where they could speak further on the matter. When they were far enough away Ratchet then finally spoke.

“Optimus, that human has an ultra-link in his chest. He has one of the invaders with him linked! They're also the fact that the Ultra-link says that Max is the successor to Mk’rah. I do not believe one word coming from that Ultra-link.” Ratchet was frustrated by the turn of events. He needed answers.

“All that Steel had said was true. Max is the successor to Mk’rah, in fact, he is Mk’rah’s son.” Ratchet mouth went slack-jawed. He was surprised. Ratchet couldn’t understand why this was happening.

“Optimus, explain?” Ratchet said in a frustrated tone.

“The first thing is that the rumor of Mk’rah having a symbiotic relationship with an ultra-link is true. Now Max has the same relationship that Mk’rah head with Steel. Second, Mk’rah had come to earth to stop Makino from absorbing this planet. Mk’rah achieved his goal, but later on, Mk’rah was killed by an accident. Now it’s up to him and Steel to stop Makino’s invading forces.” Ratchet had put his servos together, covering his mouth. He was racking his processor around all the information that he was given.

“How did you meet Max and Steel?” Ratchet finally removed his servos from covering his mouth.

“When I was ambushed by the Decepticons max head landed and saw the battle that was unfolding. He decided to help and help he did. I was able to get the upper hand on them. After the fight I took Max and Steel with me and they told all they had about the ongoing invasion of ultra-links. He explained why he was out there in the first place.” Optimus had a worried tone to him that made Ratchet, uneasy.

“Do you believe a word they are saying?” Ratchet asked in a very harsh tone with a serious look in his eye.

“Theirs is no doubt in my mind that he is telling the truth Ratchet. I have seen what happens when He tries to talk about his father and it’s not…… it’s not good Ratchet.” Ratchet was surprised yet again by Optimus’s hesitation of explaining what Max had said to him. Ratchet sighs and his look softens.

“Alright, I trust you on this matter Optimus. However, we need to contact Fowler on the situation and ask for further detail. We also need to tell the team that we have a new charge that will be with us for the unforeseeable future. For now, all need rest especially after tonight.” Optimus nodded his head in agreement. Optimus went back to check on Max and Steel only to find that the two had already fallen asleep. He formed a warm smile on his face and turned around to his quarters to get some type of rest.

Megatron had gotten word that Optimus had survived their attack he even had help from someone. It was not one of the other Autobots, but a human. Soundwave had some footage from the battle that was taken by the Vehcions. The human was small and looked rather unimposing. That was until Megatron saw the human transform and started zipping around the battlefield to distract the Vehicons. This was no ordinary human; this was Max Steel. He had heard reports from scouting Vehicons of a human with the ability of Turbo energy.

He had asked Soundwave to spy on this hero to see what he was up to. To Megatron’s surprise, Max Steel was indeed a hero to the people of earth. He had taken out several “villains” and handle natural disasters. But what truly got his interest was Max Steel fighting against ultra-links and winning easily against them. It is not surprising that Makino is coming for this planet. Makino had already launched a couple of officer ships to begin the process. However, the plan failed thanks to Max Steel.

Now Max Steel has made an acquaintance of Optimus Prime. The events of the past few months have been eventful and have not been in the Decepticon’s favor. It is now time to change this around and make it a favorable outcome that ensures victory for the Decepticons and Megatron knows how to do that. It just involves a certain god of technology.


	8. Meet the Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to meet everyone else.

Max was running. Why was he running? He was running away from a shadow with yellow eyes. As Max kept running down the halls the shadow became bigger and faster, until it engulfed the whole hallway in shadows. Max was terrified as he was in this now shadowed box. Laughter had started to fill the air. It had so loud that Max had to cover his ears. Then a dark sinister voice spoke.

“You will never escape my grasp Max Steel.” As voice finished speaking shadow-like hands with yellow markings covering them grabbed Max and pulled him under. He began to yell and scream. So much so that he jolted himself out of his dream and back to reality. The Jolt of terror from his dream was so much that he fell off the couch and onto the concrete floor with a loud thud. It had startled Ratchet and Steel who were over by the monitors talking to one another. Both came over where they see Max, lay face down on the ground.

“Uh Max, are you okay?” Steel, his partner asked concerningly. Max had rolled over, sat up, and then stood up. He turned to face Steel and Ratchet. The look on his face conveyed an expression mixed with exhaustion and frustration.

“Well, if by okay? You mean waking up from a nightmare about a shadow with yellow eyes chasing me. Then, yeah totally fine.” The sarcasm was dripping off each word as Max spoke.

“You were being chased by a shadow with yellow eyes?” Ratchet had inquired. Max gave a nod towards Ratchet. Ratchet’s brows had furrowed in contemplation. The look gave him similar feelings to the expresses that he had last night.

“Max, do you know what Makino looks like?” It was a simple yes or no question. It should have been easy. But when Max looked at Steel and vice versa, he realized something. He has no fucking clue what he actually looks like. He should know what he looks like, but he doesn’t. The fact that he’s supposed to fight him is scary enough, but not knowing what he looks like is just a whole new level terrified for Max.

“No….. I don’t. I never actually seen a picture or heard anything about what he looks like from N-Tek.” Max had now locked eyes with Ratchet as if he was begging Ratchet to give him answers. In turn, Ratchet had walked back towards the monitors and started typing something into the console. As he finished up both Max and Steel had come up to get a better look. Max got closer he sees an image on the screen.

It was a grey-skinned being with blue plating covering his figure. In the crack and openings that were between the plating were yellow like markings going all over his body. Tall and imposing was his form and stature. As for his face, his expression was set in a stern and aggressive look. As continue to examine the image he went white as his armor plating.

The being had 3 eyes. One on his forehead. It was bigger than the other two that were on his face. But the thing that scared him was the fact that the color of his eyes was the same as the exact color as the ones in his nightmare, yellow.

“This is Makino. I take it that you never asked what he looks like?” Ratchet had turned his gaze back to Max who was still looking at the image. He was waiting for Max to say something in response.

“Not really. I thought Steel might know, but he doesn’t have the memory of that yet.” Steel had nodded in an agreement.

“I see.” As he paused for a moment to think about something. Then he turned his focus back onto Max and Steel.

“Anyway, I was talking with the others of the team about your situation. They don’t know everything as of yet since I wanted you to be awake to hear it and make sure I’m getting the information correct. Also, you have been asleep for a day and a half now.” Max looked at Ratchet in shock.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Max said in shock and confusion.

“It was Optimus’s idea for letting you sleep in. We just didn’t expect you to sleep that long.” Ratchet had said it in a sarcastic tone to Max. Steel then gave Ratchet a dirty look.

“Anyway, the rest of the team will be back soon. They had to grab their charges. As for Optimus, he’s getting Fowler so we can discuss the matters further with him.” Ratchet had turned his gaze back to the monitors and began typing again.

“Wait, the rest of the crew, who are they?” Steel had inquired.

“There are three others who are with us. They are Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee. As I stated before they are picking up their charges. In fact, they should be arriving soon.” As Ratchet Finished speaking Max and Steel could hear the sounds of engines coming from the tunnel.

All of sudden three vehicles came through that said tunnel. A blue motorcycle, A green SUV, and a black and yellow Camaro. As all three of the vehicles came to a stop the guy on the bike got off and the two other vehicles passenger doors open to reveal kids coming out of the cars.

None of them don’t look much older than 17. Making Max feel awkward for some reason. One of the kids a chick with two straight-up ponytails with pink dye in them gasped loudly. She started running up to get a closer look at Max.

“No way! Your Max Steel!” As she was screaming that out the three vehicles transform into their main forms. The smallest one out of them was the blue motorcycle, locked eyes on steel and transformed her arm into a blaster. Steel and Max both started to panic. Steel raised his arms in defense.

“Ratchet! That’s an ultra-link! why is it here?!?” The blue bot asked in anger.

“No! Arcee don’t shoot them! They are the good guys like you!” Arcee looked down at the girl as did everyone else.

“Miko, you know about them?” One of the other bots asked it was the green bot who had asked.

“Who hasn’t?!? The cool superheroes from Copper Canyon!! Fighting villains and alien invasions! Dude your super popular!” Everyone was now staring at Max and Steel.

“Miko’s right. Everyone at least on the west coast knows about them.” The older of the group this time spoke up after Miko. Arcee decided to transform her arm back.

“Ratchet explains.” She went straight to the point.

“First off, Max and Steel, the three bots in front of you are Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee. As for humans, the oldest boy is Jack, the young lady is Miko, and the youngest is Raf.” Everyone became silent as all eyes focus on Ratchet.

Ratchet then started to talk about everything that has happened in the past few days. Everyone was paying attention except Max. He had started to space out again. It wasn’t until he heard the sounds of an engine again. Max retained his focus. He sees a semi-truck come out from the tunnel and pull up right behind the three bots. The driver’s door opens and a middle-aged man, out of shape, with dark skin comes out of the truck. He turns his gaze towards Max.

“Max Steel, I’m special agent William Fowler. I would like to discuss the recent events that have transpired in the past few months.” Max locked eyes with Fowler. Max knew this was gonna be a fun time.


	9. Aftermaths are Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the trauma finally builds up. It leads to a crescendo of emotional angst and Max has plenty of that in spades.

_several days later... _

It had been a few days since Max and Steel had entered the base. The first day he and Steel got there Max had passed out for a day and a half from exhaustion. After finally waking up from a rather disturbing dream and having Steel almost being shot at by Arcee when they met the rest of the crew. Optimus had brought back a special agent William Fowler who was part of a U.S. military department for handling ET’s and their BS as Fowler stated.

He wanted to talk to Max and Steel about this invasion that N-Tek was dealing with. Especially since they haven’t told any of the U.S. military or the other world governments about having E.T. issues on U.S. soil.

Max wasn’t in the mood to talk much about N-Tek so steel had to do most of the talking instead. Fowler was annoyed but took it as a chance to get questions out of steel about his species. After that Max got examined by Ratchet to see if he’s physically ok.

The days had passed by as blurs, nothing specific. Just more questions about his father, the invasion, and N-Tek. It wasn’t until Miko decided to ask Max a question.

“So, are you a robot?” Max was taken aback when Miko popped the question.

“I’m sorry. What?” Max had retorted back in confusion.

“Well, you haven’t taken off your helmet, if that’s even a helmet. You’ve also been monotoned in speaking and on autopilot.” Miko had said that with all too much of excitement.

“I’m not a robot.” Max had said bluntly.

“Prove it then.” Miko had a gremlin-like smile on her face. The others that were in the room turned their focus on to the conversation. All eyes were on them and Max felt the pressure building up in the room and in himself. He sighed. Max had activated the deconstruction of his helmet. Everyone was watching this in bated breath. As the helmet finally disappeared to reveal to everyone what or who was under the mask.

They look at the face of a young boy, no older than 16. Pale skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. An average looking person at first glance, except for one thing. His face looked like the epitome of exhaustion. Haggard and tiredness showed by the bags under his eyes. He tried to pull a heroic expression on his face. But, it came out more sad than a heroic look.

Everyone looked at Max with surprised expressions, some mouths were open in shock. It wasn’t until Optimus had entered the room and saw Max’s face for the first time. His mouth went agape like the others as he looked at Max. Max felt embarrassed and ashamed of how he must look towards everyone. He was ready to reactivate his helmet again. When out of nowhere Optimus scooped up Max into his hands and started to walk away with him. Max let out a yelp as he was picked up by Optimus and taken away from the group.

“Ratchet contact June and tell her that we will need her assistance with Max.” Ratchet had nodded as Optimus kept walking away. It wasn’t until Optimus got to his quarters that he finally put Max down on his berth.

“What the hell Optimus?!?” Max was angry, to say the least. Optimus only looked at Max with pity in his optics. Max noticed the look he was giving towards him. Max. Was. Done.

“ Don’t you DARE give me that fucking look!” Optimus had been taken aback by the language Max had just used against him. Max didn’t care anymore.

“For the past several months' people have been giving me that look. I didn’t know why until I found out the truth! I’M DONE WITH THE PITY LOOKS T’M GIVEN TO BY OTHERS! I’M DONE WITH THE SECRETS, THE LIES AND THE FUCKING EMOTIONAL BURDEN I HAVE TO FUCKING DEAL WITH!!! I’m tired of this….. just….. all of this... I don’t want this anymore….” Max had started to shake and then began to cry. No, he sobbed and then bawled. Optimus looked at a now sobbing teenager who has been through hell these past few months.

Optimus couldn’t stand seeing Max like this. He decided to pick up Max and just held him close to his chest. They stayed like that for almost an hour. It was then Optimus found out that Max had passed out from emotional exhaustion. Pulling Max away from his chest, Optimus laid Max on his berth. He got up and walked out of his quarters to leave Max alone to finally get some proper rest.


	10. Tortured Soul Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We come back to Makino, who's just not having a good time.

_Present-day……._

For the first time in quite a long time since Makino has felt pain. Genuine hot searing pain. It was as if he was dipped into hot magma. Makino blearily opening his eyes. Everything was still blurry, but he knew it was dark. He rubbed his hands against his face. As he rubbed his face, he notices that something was off. He moved his hands to the top of his head and found that he usually wore. Panic had started to settle in as he felt around for his head piece. When his optics finally adjusted to the darkness he tired to make out where his head piece was.

As he scanned the room, he was in he notices a couple of things that were odd about the room. One, the room was rather larger than the normal one. Second, he was behind a giant red force field that made everything on the other side of it have a tint of red.

Makino was confused about where he was. He rubbed the back of his neck in thought when he felt something odd. Putting both hands on his neck, he felt the object that was on it. A collar, it was some type of collar that imbedded itself into the skin.

As Makino began to panic further, he remembers what had happened previously, before he blacked out. The surprise attack by the Decepticons. The breach of his ship. Then meeting Megatron and apparent sub-sequential defeat by Megatron’s servos. He frantically looked around for a way to escape.

As he looked for a way out, he hears the whish of doors opening. In a moment of panic, Makino slid his form into a grove of the cell, hiding his body as best as he could. It was the same looking Decepticons that had breached his ship, except these ones have wheels instead of winglets. The two had come in and walked towards the cell that Makino was placed in.

One of them had looked into the cell and notice that Makino wasn’t in the cell. Panicked, the drone opened the cell. This gives Makino the chance to book it. He dashed out of the cell dodging the drones and running out of the holding cells area. He got into the massive hallway. He didn’t have the time to look around, he just kept running. The two cons had come into the holding cells area and started to follow suit. They were catching up to him. It wasn’t until Makino hit something causing him to stumble backward and onto the ground.

He looked up to see a slender con. With a screened visor at him. In a shear moment of speed, a black robotic tentacle wraps around Makino’s frame. The slender on slowly brought Makino to eye level. Makino kept on squirming and kicking to try to get a way out. Then he heard large metallic footsteps coming from behind the slender con.

The slender con turned slightly with Makino in the arm. He finally sees who it is. The being who defeated him back on the ship. With the same psychotic look in his eyes and wicked simile full of sharp denta. Megatron looked overjoyed by the sight of Makino being up and about as he walked towards him and the slender con.

“Soundwave! So it seems that our “guest” is up and about. That’s wonderful to see.” Megatron’s voice was so sickly sweet that it made Makino feel as if he was sick to his supposed stomach.

“Release me this instant Megatron!” Makino was trying to be intimidating towards him. It worked on the drones that just had caught up to them. The other two not so much. Megatron had laugh hardily as he looked at Makino.

“Little god, you are in no power to discuss this. In fact, your not even a god at this moment. We suppressed all of your powers and removed all your equipment to make sure you don’t get the upper hand on us. This collar that your wearing is suppressing all of your powers as we speak.” Megatron points one of his claws towards Makino’s neck, making him flinch in the process. Megatron laughs again.

“It seems to me that you are now scared me without your powers at your disposal. Such a shame as well since I wanted to see more of this god complex of yours.” Makino became furious by the last remark.

“Now listen here you insignificant welp! I am Makino Master of Technology, absorber of world! I have seen primus and unicron fight their pointless war of order and chaos! And it seems to me that history is repeating itself yet again!” Makino burst of gusto startled Megatron and Soundwave. Enough so that Makino could continue.

“No matter if you take my powers away. I will always have a plan. I will become free and you will not be able to stop me! And once I have my powers back, I WILL MAKE YOU BEG FOR MERCY AT MY HAND!!!” The last part was yelled. As Megatron looked at Soundwave he gave him a nod. Soundwave turned and started walking into the other direction with Makino in hand. As Soundwave walked with Makino. Megatron’s grin came back tenfold. He will get the chance to break him and he will enjoy it.


	11. Tortured Soul part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! This chapter gets a bit violent. Mainly things will be gruesome. You have been warned.

He didn’t know how long he had been hanging. He didn’t have an internal clock anymore and the only light that was in the room was beaming down on him 24/7. He didn’t know if he could stay like this forever, he felt….. weak, tried, even sick. But he had to. He can’t let Megatron win, he is not below that sliver psychopath. He will get out of these chains and make him, and his army bow to Makino’s will. At least that’s what Makino keeps saying to himself to keep him moving.

Megatron and Soundwave had interrogated him, but it didn’t get anything out of him. Then they brought in Starscream who only shocked him and talked his audio receptors off. Makino almost cracked when Starscream started to do that. At this point, they decided to leave him alone to see what would happen.

That was until a figure had come into the room where Makino had resided. The being was rather short and looked more animal than a robot. Pink eyes and purple lips. Its face was slimmer fewer rough features than their counterparts the figure walked towards Makino revealing a rather morbid expression plaster on their faceplates.

“It seems that you are not being cooperative with lord Megatron. No matter I’ll just have to make you talk and I will make you talk. Maybe I’ll even make you beg for mercy in the process.” Makino didn’t even care, they wouldn’t achieve anything. They would fail as the others have in the past. As the con came closer Makino noticed that they didn’t have anything with them. No shock rods, nothing.

“Whenever I get my prey, I usually play with them~” The con came closer to Makino and study his features. Makino recoiled from the touch.

“I like to make them suffer before I collect them as my trophies. However, Megatron doesn’t want that with you.” The con slowly moved one servo to one of Makino’s legs.

“Though I would follow him, I know what I have to do to make you talk little god~” The con wrapped their one servo around Makino’s leg. A horrified look forms on his face as he realizes what the con is about to do. Makino tried to wriggle out of the con’s grasp, but with one fell swoop, the sound of metal breaking and synthetic mesh filled the room. Dripping sounds were only heard in the room.

Makino moved his gaze towards the ground. In his field of view, he saw one of his legs dangling. However, as he looked to find his other all he saw a stump, jagged and bloody. There were pieces of metal sticking out as if the con didn’t get it a clean break. He looked up to see the con looking at his now detached leg in one of their servos.

“Huh, it looks like you’re not a god after all.” With their other free servo, they moved it to the other leg.

“Well, let’s see how badly I can break you~” In a swift motion, the servo pulled the other leg. This time the noise was accompanied screams of pain. The con was caught up in torturing Makino that they didn’t notice Soundwave entering the room. In mere moments the con was on the ground by Soundwave. Makino looked on as the silent mech contacted someone.

With one of his extending arms, it twisted around the con’s neck and loud crack to be heard coming from below Makino. Soundwave removed his arms and grab Makino’s legs and Makino himself. Moving out of the room and towards the medical ward. Makino felt as if the world was slipping away, he decided to shut his optics just for a few moments.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Megatron was contacted by Soundwave to head to the medical ward. If it was anyone else Megatron would have surely chewed them out. However, this was his TIC and old friend that had contacted him. Soundwave wouldn’t waste his time with him.

As Megatron made it to the medical ward the doors opened. Megatron entered the room and then stopped in his tracks. There on the medical table was a rather small form compared to the table. It was Makino, but that wasn’t the thing that stopped him in his tracks. It was the fact that his legs were detached to say it lightly from his body. He was hooked up on wires as he laid there, unconscious.

“Lord Megatron! There you are!” Megatron snapped out of his thoughts as Knockout and Soundwave came up to him.

“Explain…. Now.” Knockout flinched as Megatron's voice became aggressive as he spoke. Soundwave laid a hand onto Knockout to reassure the doctor. Megatron noticed the gesture and pulled back from his aggression.

“Lord Megatron, Soundwave had found that Airachnid torturing Makino. She had already removed both of his legs by the time Soundwave had to intervene.” Knockout had stated towards Megatron.

“What happened to Airachnid?” He inquired.

“Soundwave, as he put it “is no longer a threat or issue.” Breakdown and Starscream are looking over the scene and getting rid of Airachnid as we speak. But there’s something else that I must inform you on.” Megatron looked at Knockout as he spoke.

“Makino is not going to make it. He needs his regenerative ability to survive.” Knock hid behind the datapad that he held in his servos as he looked at the warlord.

“Alright right doctor, do what must be done,” Megatron answered back to Knockout. Before Megatron walked out he stopped and spoke one more thing.

“Doctor, I have a request for you. If you would make it easier for us if you changed a few things. If you know what I’m implying?” Knockout looked at his lord and gave a nod in response. Megatron nodded back as he walked out of the medical ward, with Soundwave following suit. Knockout then looked down at the small figure on the medical berth. He knew what he had to do, and it wasn’t going to be a fun time. Let’s hope Breakdown gets back soon from dealing with the aftermath that Soundwave had left. 


	12. Changing Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makino has recovered from the incident from Airarchnid. Now Megatron wants to have a talk with him.

It had been some time since the good doctor had completed the procedure. Now Makino was resting in an extra room that was a part of Megatron’s quarters. Megatron had asked Knockout to give Makino a few “modifications” to make it easier to keep track of Makino. However, Soundwave was not fully accepting of them since it’s a double-edged sword. Giving Makino the chance to use the modifications to his advantage. After all, he is the god of technology. Megatron had reassured soundwave that he still has Shockwave’s suppressant collar on. Yes, they did have to lower it to get the regenerative abilities, but the second ability of the collar was fully operational and can be used on Makino at any time.

Megatron had been working on the command bridge almost all day. By the time he was able to leave the earth’s sun had already set and the stars could be seen. No matter how backwater this planet can be, he will admit that earth had a beautiful view of the universe. Especially, when the Nemesis is in the highest parts of the planet’s atmosphere.

Megatron had gotten to his quarters and walked inside. His quarters were bigger than the other officer’s quarters due to him being rather a large bot (not to mention being the leader of the Decepticons). He was heading for his desk that was right next to the room that Makino was residing in when he heard an odd noise. They were sounds of movement in the room. Simple shuffling from time to time is barely noticed by the common. However, being with Soundwave for as long as Megatron has, it’s lead him to gain certain features that were useful in battle.

Megatron rolled his optics and walked towards the door. As he got closer he could hear the shuffling becoming more frantic as his footsteps were echoing outside of the room. Finally, as he was right in front of it, the noises stopped. There were no more shuffling or creaks that could be heard as Megatron stood in front of the door. Letting out a small laugh he pressed the button to open the sliding door.

The room was smaller than his and had a few things to decorate the room. Namely a desk in the corner with a chair and a berth in the other corner. In between the two furniture, there is a door that leads to the shared washracks of Megatron’s quarters. Megatron focuses on the berth that’s in front of the door.

In the berth was Makino, but he wasn’t the same as they brought him on. The one notable change is that Makino is now about the size of Optimus, maybe a little smaller but not much. He didn’t have any of his armor plating that he is recognized by, other than his third optic on his forehead. Instead, he has clothing made out of heavy-duty earth fabrics. They are of a similar style to earth clothing, a “hoodie, and pants” as the Vehcions stated as they handed the clothing to him. The most notable thing that was on Makino’s body was the collar that Shockwave had created many years ago.

Megatron walked into the room. He walked to the berth and sat down on the edge, just enough not to hurt any part of Makino, but enough to make his presence known. Makino’s body was facing the wall as Megatron sat down on berth, making it hard to see if he was awake. Megatron moved his non-dominant hand and placed it on Makino’s upper arm. Well, he tried but Makino shot up out of his laying position and moved his whole body into the corner of the bed. Megatron only laughed at the attempt.

“So you are up?” Megatron asked in a rather cheerful smile. It made Makino visibly confused.

“W-What did you do to me?” Makino asked hesitantly.

“Why I did what needed to be done. Your legs were ripped off by one of my traitorous officers, Airarchnid. Don’t worry she is no longer an issue.” Megatron had said in a confident tone to Makino. It only made his move into the corner that he was already in.

“I mean….. why am I the size of a Cybertronian?” Makino saw the look on Megatron’s faceplates, he didn’t like it one bit.

“Well….. you see Makino.” Megatron moved his body towards Makino. Making himself lead on the wall at the head of the berth. Makino tried to force his body more into the corner but he couldn’t.

“When Airarchnid attacked you, Soundwave intervene too late. By the time he got you to Knockout, you had already lost a lot of fluids. So Knockout had requested that we activated your regeneration abilities to keep you alive. I agreed, but some other things needed to be done….” Megatron paused to look at Makino. He was looking at him with undivided attention.

“I didn’t want you to slip out of other sight and grasps so easily. So I requested that you were given how should I say a size upgrade with your abilities. And I must say we haven't even scratched the surface of your abilities and I can’t wait to see what else we can unlock.” Megatron had said to Makino. He was horrified. Makino had a multitude of abilities within him. If they were able to use all of his abilities that could easily transfer his powers to Megatron. Makino didn’t want to think about that. He needed to fight back.

“As if I would let you use my abilities to gain an advantage-“ He was cut off by Megatron coming closer to him making Makino jump at the action. Megatron grabbed Makino’s chin and looked directly into his optics.

“Do you honestly think that you have any control here? No, you don’t. And to hammer the point in I’ll show you how powerless you are.” Megatron tapped something out of Makino’s periphery. He didn’t notice anything at first until he felt Megatron's hand. Well, he tried to feel for his servo, but he couldn’t. He tried to speak, but nothing was coming out of his mouth. He looked to Megatron who laughed, but his laugh was quiet. He was too close to him for his voice to be that quiet. Then he saw it or what’s left of what he saw. His vision was fading. It faded until there was nothing but black. By the time Makino realized what was going on it was too late.

He had to remain calm, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t feel anything, he couldn’t see, he couldn’t talk, and he couldn’t hear. He was isolated from everything and his body knew it. He tried to move, yell, anything! He wanted to know that he was still here and not in that place. Makino kept on doing that until he felt something. He FELT something. He stopped moving and let his body rest on whatever he was on. It wasn’t until a few minutes later that he got all of his sensations back.

He finally took notice of his position. He was still on the berth, but something was holding him. Makino looked up to Megatron who had the most wicked smile looking down at now frighten Makino. Another thing to note is that Makino had something on his face. He brought his hand up to his face and wiped off what it was. He inspected his hand to see some type of liquid. His thoughts were broken by Megatron speaking.

“I believe what you are looking at is tears. You were crying after I cut all your sensations.” Makino looked in horror at what he had done.

“Now you realize how powerless you are to me. Oh, how the tides turn against you now.” Megatron used his free servo to stroke Makino’s cheek. Makino tried to move his face from his servo but in that action, Megatron grabbed his face and made Makino look at him directly into his deep crimson optics.

“You are now under my rule. You will follow my orders and obey them all. Do you understand me?” Megatron looked down at a now frighten Makino who gave a slight nod.

“Good.” Megatron moved Makino off of him and onto the berth. He got up from the spot and walked out of the room. But before he did he turned his head slightly.

“Get some rest. Tomorrow you will be working with Soundwave on data collection and encryption.” Megatron closed the door behind him leaving Makino in the dark. Makino sat on the berth scared and frightened at what had transpired. He was like that until he drifted off into a restless recharge.


	13. First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Steel get an opportunity to leave the base.

_A month and a half ago……_

“Well, Max it looks like your body and mental state are in a better place than they were when you first got here,” June said as she checked Max’s pulse as he sat down on the human medical table. It had been a few weeks since Max’s (several) mental breakdowns. When June first met Max she was, to say the least, angry at how mental and emotional fucked he was. June was about to chew Optimus out when he told her Max’s story. Now she wants to chew Forge and N-Tek out for keeping Max in the dark like that.

So, for the past month and a half, Max has been living at the Autobot base. Trying to recover mentally from everything that has happened. However, N-Tek has tried to come and look for him and Steel. They want their top agents back, but with Fowler’s determination and the fact that Max Steel has become an important information source for the U.S. military N-Tek would not be getting them back anytime soon.

The two of them were revealed at first. But now, max and steel are dealing with something else more pressing, boredom. At first, Max and Steel got to know the bots and humans that reside in the base. Steel hanged out with bee and Raf on playing video games, then talked about Cybertronian technology what was created by them.

As for Max, he's been bonding with Optimus. Telling him stories of crazy adventures that he and Steel have been on. Max has also started sparring with the bots. Nothing too hard at first, but after a while, Max wanted to push his limit on what he could do. Because of this Bulkhead was stuck in the medical room for a while. Now he just hangs out with the kids or trains by himself or with Steel. Soon the feeling of cabin fever as he put it, was kicking in. Max wanted to get out of the base and stretch his legs.

Max was laying on the couch that the kids usually hang out around, while Steel was playing one of the many video games that Raf had left behind. Max wasn’t focusing on anything when he heard Bulkhead in the back.

“Hey, kid. What are you doing?” Bulkhead asked. Max stopped spacing out and looked towards Bulkhead. He noticed that Arcee was behind Bulkhead, looking on with a neutral expression.

“Nothing at the moment. Why?” Max asked.

“Well, I and Arcee are gonna do some recon on a possible source of Energon. You wanna come?” Bulkhead walked over Max as he inquired.

“I’m not allowed to leave the base,” Max stated. This catches Steel’s attention. He pauses the game to look at Bulkhead, with a skeptical look to Bulkhead.

“They never said anything about you helping missions. Besides, you guys look so bored being stuck in the base all the time. I mean I would if I were in your guy’s shoes.” Acree had spoken this time. Max and Steel both gave a look that was unreadable to the two. It was a few moments before they both spoke in unison.

“Fine.” They were both surprised by the in sync, but none the less was excited by the answer. Arcee went over to the console and activated the ground bridge. Then she walked over to the entrance of the portal, both of them transformed into their alt forms. Max and Steel hopped down and onto Arcee, surprising her and Bulkhead.

“I prefer riding motorcycles.” Max had stated towards Arcee.

“Alright kid, hold on to something.” Arcee floored it through the ground bridge with Bulkhead behind her before the portal closed behind them. Leaving skid marks on the ground for Ratchet to find later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starscream was at his post when he picked up an interesting blip on his console. Looking into it further he discovered that it was TURBO energy. Starscream had found where the signal was located, it was at one of the stripped mines that no longer had Energon in it. But that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that it was one of the few places that Starscream hid leftover Energon for himself. If lord Megatron or Soundwave found out he would be turned into scrap. But he would have to deal with it later. There are more pressing matters to deal with. Starscream had transferred the data to one of his datapads. Leaving his post and walking towards command to tell lord Megatron the news.

After the last few incidents that had transpired between him and Megatron. He didn’t want to get on his bad side any further, so he decided to follow his lord instead of betraying him for now. He still didn’t think that Megatron should still be leading the Decepticons. Especially, after Megatron stabbed his spark with the very essence of Unicron, the chaos bringer. However, for now, Starscream will bide his time and wait for a better opportunity to come around.

Starscream had finally reached the command deck when he sees Megatron and Knockout conversing. Knockout had given him some type of schematic of a collar, from the looks of it. As Starscream walked on to the command deck he could hear bits of the conversation.

“So doctor, do we need to build it?” Megatron inquired to Knockout.

“On the contrary Lord Megatron. We do have the device with us. It’s in the storage area where we keep all of Shockwave’s old inventions. My only concern is that it’s never been used, let alone tested to see if the device actually works or not.” Knockout had told Megatron in a concerned tone.

“Well then, I suggest that you make sure that the device works. Because if you don’t, you will deal with more than just your paint getting scratched Knockout.” Megatron had gotten to eye level with the Knockout as he stated what must be done. The good doctor only nodded and walked away from Megatron. Finally, it was Starscream’s unfortunate turn to present important information to his lord.

“Lord Megatron, I have an important piece of data that you should look over,” Starscream said in the most neutral tone he could muster. His lord looked down at Starscream who was holding the datapad out to Megatron. He grabbed the tablet from Starscream and looked over the data. It the reaction was odd, usually, he would snatch it from his servos in a sign of intimidation. Not this time though. He was calm, or in a better sense focused. Focused, on the fact that he trying to build up a plan that needs to stop a literal god in its tracks.

“Interesting. I will go to the location, as well as you Starscream.” Shooked out of his thoughts by the responses he wanted to reply with the sentiment of not being needed, but he stopped himself and only gave a nod in understanding.

“Good, we will fly there. Meet me on the flight deck in 20 minutes.” With that Megatron left the command deck. Starscream had a feeling of what Megatron was trying to do if he said no he would get suspicious and start grilling him on why. It’s either that or he already knows about what Starscream has been doing for a while courtesy of the silent spymaster and third in command.

Either way, Starscream has no choice in the matter. He’ll have to face what Megatron has planned for him as they head to the location. He sighed and turned to leave the command deck, leaving the drones at the workstations who there previously.


	14. Rock Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Starscream to shine.

Max for the first time in a while he feels a sense of freedom as he rides on Arcee’s bike form down an old mountain road. He looked out into the forest to see the scenery. A foresty mountains with large jagged rocks peaking from time to time. It was beautiful. Max felt like he could just watch all day if he wanted to. However, it was cut short when they arrived at their destination.

It was a single cave entrance, very large, and very dark. Max hopped off of Arcee and walked towards the cave entrance. Bulkhead and Arcee transform into their bipedal forms and walk up to the entrance, behind max. Steel pops out starts scanning the entrance of the cave to see if he could figure out how deep it goes. As he does that Arcee pulls out a device and starts pointing it to the entrance of the cave as well.

“Looks like there are some trances of Energon in this cave. Though it’s not a lot. Actually, it seems like this place only has a few scraps and nothing more.” Arcee had said while looking at the device.

“Maybe it is really deep and most of it is in the back.” Steel had said in reply to Arcee's statement.

“Maybe he’s right Cee? What if most of the stuff is deeper into the system. That’s why we can’t pick up more of an energy trail.” Bulkhead looked to Arcee. She sighed and pinched the bridge of where her nose should be.

“Bulkhead, the cave seems unstable it’s not wise to go in.” Arcee had remarked.

“It’s stable enough to hold all of us. As long as there aren’t any heavy explosions or energy blasts that would hit the weakened walls.” Steel had piped up making Arcee and Bulkhead turn their focus to Steel. Bulkhead then looked at Arcee, who just had a look that she gives up.

“Okay…… we’ll go in.” The three looked excited as Arcee told, but were cut off again by Arcee.

“Don’t touch anything that you don’t know what it is. And Max and Steel you guys stay with me. Okay?” Acree looked down at Max.

“Alright,” Max said.

“Aw come on Cee! At least let Steel come with me!” Bulkhead whined to Arcee.

“No Bulkhead. Remember what Optimus said. Both of them have to be together. Especially if Max goes critical.” Arcee had sternly told Bulkhead. He sighed in disappointment.

“Fine… I’ll go by myself….” Bulkhead started to walk into the cave entrance when steel said something.

“Maybe next mission we can team up?” Steel looked towards max who gave a nod to Bulkhead. It made bulkhead smiled and give a nod in return. Arcee then started to walk in Max and Steel transformed into their flight mode to follow suit. Arcee only sighed as she saw what Max and Steel had done. They walked into the cave. Following the source of Energon that was in the cave system.

Just moments after they walked inside the cave sounds of engines could be heard in the sky. Two jets dove down near the cave’s entrance, before hitting the ground they transformed into Starscream and Megatron respectfully. Starscream looks at his HUD as they were in front of the entrance.

“It seems the signal of TURBO energy is in this cave system. Funny, this is one of our old mining operations. What would Max Steel want from a stripped Energon mine?” Starscream had remarked towards Megatron who was looking at the entrance of the cave.

“Yes….. Quite an interesting question indeed.” Megatron said as he started walking into the cave’s system. Starscream was hesitant to follow, but he didn’t have the time to think about it. He followed behind Megatron as they walked through the cave’s system.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay, I’ll admit it….. we lost Arcee.” Max had begrudgingly stated. Truth be told, Max decided that it would be best to scout ahead. Long story short, Max disobey Arcee’s rule and got lost in the process.

“No! You think?!” Steel had said sarcastically as they flew through the cave system.

“What was the one thing that Arcee told us not to do?” Steel asked

“Not to wander too far from her,” Max said.

“What did we do?” Steel said Max sighed in defeat.

“Wander away from her and got lost,” Max said in exhaustion.

“EXACTLY! I can’t believe you!?!” Steel had said in annoyance.

“Really? Have you…. Met me?” Max had said that which made Steel yell in frustration.

“You are such an a-“ Steel was cut off my voices coming from a room (?) in the cave’s system. They flew over as quietly as they could. Max and Steel peered their heads around the corner to see two large robots. One wing jet-like wings coming out of their back and the other just looked like a metal version of a shark as Max puts making steel roll his single optic. He then turned to punch the wall! Shocking everyone except for the bot who punched the wall. The one who looked like a shark spoke.

“You have been hoarding Energon for your use as well. I know this because drills were called back recently to ship from this very same location. Now you want to use this very same location to whatever schemes you have cooked up on me.” The bot had said towards the smaller of the two.

“Lord Megatron, I’ve indeed been hiding Energon from you. I will admit that. But I’m not lying when I found that TURBO signal! It’s here! In this cave! I’m not-“ He was cut off by Megatron yelling at him.

“Do not take me for a fool, Starscream! I have been wise to your transgressions from the beginning. Not only did you pluck the Dark Energon from my chest in a failed attempt to snuff my spark, but you tried to raise your undead warrior with it. It's no secret that you lost an arm in the process, which you've since had replaced.” He was staring at Starscream with the intent to murder him. Max and Steel both look on in horror as they are witnessing the leader of the Decepticons about to murder one of his subordinates in traitorous behavior.

In the moment of Starscream instead of groveling for mercy, stood up and straight as he could and looked at Megatron with the determination that Megatron hadn’t seen in eons.

“Megatron, I know that I have fragged up in the past. I have been a coward and a traitorous glitch to you and Soundwave. But I’m making a stand here! I’m not trying to kill you here! I actually found a signal of TURBO energy! It’s here in this cave system! And yes! I was hiding Energon here! But do you know WHY!?!” There was a pause before Starscream spoke again.

“For the past 3 years. I have been running the ship smoothly without any issues, without any problems. But when you came back, you came back with the very essence of UNICRON! And plunged it into your spark chamber! You became unhinge! Unstable! The cause is suffering because of your choices! That’s why I’ve been doing this. We will die out if you keep leading us like this! So I’m no longer going to grovel for mercy. I know where I stand!” Starscream has his arms stretched out, as in to tell Megatron to take the shot. Megatron stood there in shock at what Starscream had said. That shock turned into anger as he pointed his fusion cannon at the standing seeker. He readies his cannon as he points it to Starscream. Starscream stands there unwavering by the intimidating presence of Megatron. Starscream only caught off as he saw something blue in the corner of his optic.

Starscream slightly turned his head to see Max steel, hiding behind the wall of the entrance of the area. He knew it, he knew that the signal was Max Steels. Max and Steel became startled that Starscream had seen them. It caught the attention of Megatron and realized that Starscream was right. In a fit of rage, Megatron attacked Max Steel with his charged fusion cannon. Max and Steel dodged several shots until Starscream said something.

“Megatron! The cave system!” Starscream said, making Megatron snap of out his rage and realized what he had done. The cave was collapsing. Both the cons tried to move out but couldn’t. Starscream fell through the ground and Megatron buried by rocks from the collapsing ceiling.

“Max! we need to move!” Steel had said as he relinked with Max’s suit. They flew as fast they could, but it was in vain as multiple pieces of rocks crashed on top of the two of them. Everything went to black the moment the rocks hit Max’s body.


	15. A Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max finally meets a rather unfriendly face and Megatron makes a startling discovery.

Bulkhead groaned as he held the giant boulder that tried to crush him just moments ago. He was walking through the system when he felt the ground shake, next he knows is that the whole ceiling was collapsing on him. Now he stuck holding this giant boulder up, making sure it doesn’t crush him. He tried contacting Arcee, but the cave itself was interfering with his com. Meaning he can’t contact Arcee or Max. Bulkhead hopes their doing better than he is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arcee had finally pulled herself out of the rumble that landed on her. She dusted off whatever was left and stood up. She, max, and Steel were exploring the area when max decided it was a “smart” idea to go up ahead to see if they could find the source of Energon. Arcee tried to catch up, but they didn’t give her the chance. Now she had to hunt them down because most likely they got lost in the networks of tunnels that are down here. As she searched for them there was a low rumbling sound and then the cave started to collapse around her. Arcee tried to move out of the way as fast she could, but her leg got caught under a rock making her fall to the ground.

Arcee didn’t know how long she had been out, but as she checked her internal clock it only said a few minutes. She was relieved that she wasn’t out for longer, now she had to find the others and find out what happened to cause the cave-in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In another part of the cave system, a blue light appears and then an explosion of said blue light busted out Max Steel in his strength mode. Steel delinks from Max’s chest and scans the area. He comes back and smacks Max in the face.

“OW! What the hell Steel!” Max yelped as Steel floated there arms crossed and looking rather mad.

“This is your fault.” Steel stated coldly.

“How is it my fault!?!” Max asked in frustration.

“For one, you didn’t listen to Arcee. Which caused us to get lost. Then you decided to aggravate Megatron himself into causing the cave to collapse! Now we are lost!” Steel huffed in anger at Max which made Max very guilty.

“Okay fair point,” Max said.

“Fair point! GAAAHHH!” Steel yelled in frustration. Max knew he’s in trouble when they get back.

“Okay, okay. Do you have a plan to get us out of here Steel?” Max had question Steel on.

“I got two ideas. One we use your strength mode and move each rock one by one.” Steel had put on to Max.

“It would take too long to do. Plus, I don’t think it could lift some of the heavier rocks that are in the way. What’s your other idea?” Max looked to steel for his other idea.

“Well…… since we’ve been stuck at the base for a while I decided to experiment with some different turbo modes.” Steel stated.

“And….?”

“And it might work for this situation.” Steel said.

“Alright Steel let’s do it!” Steel popped back into his chest. A bright flash of light and a quick mode change. Max was now standing on….. drills!

“Uh, Steel….?” Steel delinked from Max’s chest and gave the form a once over before speaking to Max.

“Alright, so this mode is called digger and it basically turns you into a drill that can pierce almost any surface.” Max looked at his arms and notice that there were drills on his forearms, resting.

“So can I use my ability to act like the Tasmania devil from looney tunes? Steel looked him with a “really look”.

“Okay nevermind.” Steel sighed and popped back into Max’s chest.

“Okay so for smaller drilling use the ones on your arm. As for bigger drills use the one on your legs. They snap together to make a bigger drill. The same can be the ones are your arms, but they are not as strong.” Max looked down at his mode and took a deep breath.

“Let’s do this.” Walking up to the side of the collapsed wall of the cave he brought the drill up to the wall and activate it. With a whirl of the drill, it began to break through the rock breaking it down and making an opening. They had their way out, now they need to find the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of all the things that could have happened to Starscream, he had to have the day that Megatron was finally done with him and also the fact that Starscream was genuinely being serious about finding a TURBO energy signal. Not to mention that he had to stand up for himself about his choices. And to make it worse is the fact that he was right about the signal and Max Steel was here. Now he’s stuck in the cave due to Megatron’s attack against Max Steel, causing the WHOLE mine to collapse!

Now Starscream had options. One he could escape and go the Nemesis and try to get back up. But it might be too late and there's a possible chance that Soundwave would murder him. Option two, just ditch Megatron entirely and go solo or head to the Autobots. That won’t work either, who knows how badly that would end. Option three, stay and help to either find Max Steel or Megatron. He hates to admit it but option three was the best. Even if it meant that he might be screwed in the end.

Although option two sounds good though. But he doesn’t want to leave the cause, he’s been with them for such a long time. He always believes in it, but not in Megatron. He had his moments, but as time went on he lost that purpose. Now more vengeful than anything, especially since he added Unicron's blood to his own body. No…… he has to stick with the cause. Maybe his speech might make Megatron think about his plans. One thing is for certain, he won’t be cowardly anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the past hour, Max had been drilling through wall after wall to find Arcee, Bulkhead, or a way out of this damn place. He found another wall and started to drill into it. Once he was finished to see what was on the other side. What he saw scared every last bit of life that was in Max. Staring back at him with bright crimson optics and sharp teeth was none other than the silver warlord himself, Megatron.

“Well if it isn’t Max Steel…. Tell me do you know who I am?” Megatron said sneering.

“Yeah I do and I gotta say you are uglier than I excepted.” This only made Megatron laugh.

“You think simple remarks like that can do anything to me. I do not get offended that easily. I also find that type of remark as a way to keep a brave persona.” Megatron had said to Max.

“Yeah right, I’m not scared of you. Your just some nutjob that’s been doing this for too long.” Max quipped back at Megatron.

“Well then, I suggest that you finished me off then. I guarantee that you will never have a better opportunity than this.” Megatron spoke. Max was stunned at what Megatron had said. Why would he do that, why would he say that?

“Well, what are you waiting for? Think of the glory! Seize the day! Optimus would.” Megatron had said again making Max snap out of his thoughts when he said the last part.

“Optimus would never do that! Not even to a bastard like you!” Max yelled that, causing Megatron to be startled by the outburst.

“He would never stoup to your level.” Max was walking away when he heard Megatron speak. It made his blood go cold.

“Well….. Optimus may not think of that, but you won’t have a choice when it comes to Makino.” Max turned back to face Megatron. If his mask was off Megatron would see the expression of horror on his face.

“Might as well start now. I mean if you end my life, Makino and his followers will find out. They will be terrified of you. You would be hailed as a hero!” Max was about to say something when Steel popped out of his chest and moved closer to Megatron’s face. This surprised the warlord.

“Now listen here you asshole…… Max has enough on his mind and let me tell you something. You are not worth our time. Period. Optimus won’t do and we sure as hell are not doing it.” He starts moving towards Max before Steel says one more thing.

“We will defeat Makino and you can kiss my shiny metal ass!” Steel floated to Max and linked to his chest yet again. Max walked away from Megatron and heard him say one last thing.

“We will meet again Max Steel! And I will make sure you regret now taking the chance when you had it!” That was the last thing that he heard before heading to another part of the cave system.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulkhead hold was starting to give. He didn’t know if he could take any more of it. That’s when he heard noises. Someone was breaking through the rumble that was in front of him. He thought it was Arcee or Max and Steel. He decided to start shouting.

“Guys! I’m in here! I need help!” Once the rumble had cleared he wasn’t greeted by the small for of max or The blue eyes of Arcee, but the crimson optics of Starscream.

“So, that’s why Max Steel was here in the first place. He was with you….” He said to Bulkhead. He walked in and encircle the green mech.

“This might not be a total loss. If I can get rid of one of the Autobots, then we have an easier time dealing with the rest of the lot.” He was readying his claws at Bulkhead and was ready to stab him through the spark chamber when a familiar voice could be heard right behind Starscream.

“GO TURBO! CANNON!” Starscream just turned his head in time to get it slammed by Max’s cannon form. Knocking Starscream back into anger. He was ready to attack Max Steel, but where did he go? He turned around and looked for the human. Then another could be heard as he was slammed into the ground again by Max Steel. Starscream got up again only to have a blaster by Arcee pointed at him.

“Scrap……” Starscream said as Arcee smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had finally made it out of the cave and were now heading down the mountain, back to base. This time he was riding in bulkhead due to being too tired to hold onto Arcee.

“Hey Max, thanks for saving me back there,” Bulkhead said.

“No problem. Hey Bulkhead, would Optimus have ended megaton?” Max looked out the window, steel was in the other seat looking at max knowing what he means by that question.

“No. He wouldn’t.” Bulkhead had said shortly.

“Bulkhead, I have to end Makino.” If Bulkhead was in his robot mode, he would have a shocked expression on his face. The rest of the drive was left in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starscream was holding up the very same boulder that the Autobot Bulkhead was holding. He was half tempted to let it crush him at this point. That was until he saw the shadow of Megatron looming over him. He only rolled his optics at his expression.

“Are you going to help me? Or are you going to let me perish?” Starscream asked. He only got silence in return. He sighed.

“You know I’m not going to beg anymore. I made my choice.” He turned his head to see Megatron. The expression that greeted Megatron was not of fear or sorrow, but calm and acceptance. It was an odd expression to see on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT!!! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!


	16. Tell Me the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Megatron to relieve his secret to the rest of his officers, Mainly Starscream. While Max gets to meet a different, but familiar face.

“Do you want my honest opinion or my doctor’s opinion, Starscream?” Knockout had asked the seeker that was on the medical table.

“Why not both,” Starscream stated flatly.

“Well for my doctor’s opinion, your limbs are okay and the only couple of dents that can be buffed out which is good. As for my honest opinion, you’ll have to wait to get those fixed, because Megatron's going to make sure that you’ll more to worry about than a couple of dents.” Knockout looked at Starscream with a serious expression on his face.

“So, you know?” Starscream asked knockout.

“Know!?! The whole ship knows what happened down there! They know what you said to Megatron! First off, I can’t believe you gained a backbone at the worst moment. Second, You were right about Max Steel being down there and Megatron didn’t listen to you! Third, it seems the ship dealing with some turmoil.” Knockout had said, which snapped Starscream’s gaze to the doctor.

“What do you mean by turmoil?” He looked to knockout who started to fidget under his gaze.

“Well…… It seems since you been taking a stand against Megatron now. The soldiers started to become divided between you and Megatron. There might be a chance of civil war between the faction.” Knockout was fidgeting with the datapad in hand. Starscream’s mouth became a gaped by the revelation.

“You know what it means?” Starscream asked Knockout again.

“That you are going to be offline by Megatron for this insubordination.” Knockout retort.

“Maybe I could use this to my advantage to get Megatron to back down. If their’s enough followers behind me then maybe he’ll actually listen to me for once.” Starscream said with determination.

“Good luck with that.” As he tapped away on the datapad. Starscream was in thought when he noticed a datapad that was left by itself. He looked to see if Knockout was looking. His back was turned towards Starscream. So, he decided to grab the pad and look through it while he was waiting to be discharged. He looked through the data only to realize what he picked up. He was horrified by the contents of the data. By the time knockout turned around Starscream had finished looking over the data. To knockout’s horror, he saw Starscream with the datapad that Megatron told him not to let anyone else see the contents on it.

“Starscream, I understand that what you see-“ He was cut off by Starscream.

“No amount of excuses can explain what I see here. Get me Megatron. Now.” Knockout nodded his head and contacted Megatron. Not too long after he sent the message to Megatron. He walked into the medical room to see a very scared doctor and a very pissed of seeker.

“Starscream I don’t-“

“I don't care if you have time or not. When were you going to tell the Decepticons that you had a plan to take on Makino? WHY DO YOU WANT TO TAKE ON A GOD?!?” Lucky the medical ward was soundproof so no one can hear.

“How did you find out?” Megatron asked. Starscream held up a single datapad in one of his servos.

“You seriously trust knockout with this type of information?” Starscream retorts.

“You know I think it’s about time you tell me everything before I tell the whole Decepticons what your plan is before it’s ready.” Starscream had said towards Megatron, making him look at the seeker in frustration.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a few days since the cave-in and Max and Steel were hanging out at the base doing nothing when Optimus came into the base after being gone for a couple of days on a trip to somewhere. He transformed into alt along with Bumblebee who was trailing behind him. Bee sees Steel and starts chirping about something. Steel pipes up and looks at Bumblebee.

“Yeah, bee I’ll join you.” Steel said as he floated over to Bee. They left the room leaving Max and Optimus alone in the room. Max felt a bit awkward since the last they were alone like this since he confessed all the built-up issues that Max had been dealing with. Optimus broke the ice again.

“Max, I wanted to show you something. Hold on a moment.” Optimus left the room to do something. Max waited until he got distracted by the TV. He didn’t notice a person coming up the ladder. He thought it was Fowler.

“Hey Fowler, if you are looking for Optimus he went to do…” He turned his head to see not fowler, but a man with similar skin to fowler with black short hair and a 5 o'clock shadow and very bright blue eyes.

“Hello, Max.” The voice sounded familiar, it took him a moment to realize who it was.

“Optimus?” Max asked.

“I believe the phrase that you humans would say “in the flesh”.” Optimus had said to Max. Max got up and walked towards Optimus.

“Can I?” Max asked. Optimus gave a nodded in return. Max looked at Optimus until he decided to poke him. This confused Optimus, but he just let Max examine his form.

“I have so many questions,” Max stated.

“Why don’t we sit down and I will explain everything.” Max nodded at Optimus and walked over to the couch and sat down.

“What you are seeing right now is known as a Holomatter it is a solid-light projection. We use to use these when we traveled to other worlds back before the war. We did use them during the war, but the technology was not that useful since we didn’t interact with other species until we got to earth.” Optimus had said. Max just looked on in aw as he examined more of Optimus’s holoform. Max then started to look a little down. Optimus notice.

“What’s wrong?”

“I…. I went on a mission with Arcee and Bulkhead. It was just a simple mission to find Energon. Turns out Starscream and Megatron were there and Megatron caused a cave-in and when I was trying to find a way out I met Megatron trapped in some rocks.” He paused for a moment to gain composure again.

“He tried to convince me to end his life saying that you would do it if you were in my shoes. I told him, no, but he brought up the fact that I have to end Makino. And that made me realize something, I still have to face Makino. I have to defeat him and yes, kill him…… Optimus….. I’m a kid facing a god.” Optimus looked at Max with sympathetic eyes. He put his hand Max’s shoulder to reassure him.

“Max, I want you to know that I’m proud of you for being a better person than Megatron. I would never stoup down to his level, never in my life.” Optimus started to pull Max into his side as sort of a sideways hug.

“As for facing Makino, you won’t be doing it alone. We are not letting you do it alone at all. And if we do have to end him, it might be for the better. Just know that if it comes to that his reign of terror over the universe will be no more. Now, how about we head into town and just stretch our legs without being chased by any Decepticons.” Max agreed with Optimus and hopped down and waited for Optimus at the entrance of the base. Optimus smiled as he returned his holoform to his body and walked out to meet max at the entrance of the base to head out into town.


	17. I'm Still Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max, Steel, and Optimus decide to have some quality bonding time, without all the being attacked by Decepticons or Ultralinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an idea I've been wanting to do for a while. Its a song chapter to slow down the pace before I ramp it up. 
> 
> Link to the song is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9Hrq9dzNSs

_I am a question to the world,_

_Not an answer to be heard_

_Or a moment that's held in your arms._

_And what do you think you'd ever say?_

_I won't listen anyway…_

_You don't know me,_

_And I’ll never be what you want me to be._

Max flew through the sky, moving gracefully around the clouds that were in his way. He needed this. He needed to get out of the base and stretch his legs without getting attacked by Decepticons or by anyone else. He twirled and dived through the air as if he was performing a dance.

_And what do you think you'd understand?_

_I'm a boy, no, I'm a man..._

_You can't take me and throw me away._

_And how can you learn what's never shown?_

_Yeah, you stand here on your own._

_They don't know me 'cause I'm not here._

Max was in his thoughts flying that he didn’t here Steel talking to him. It wasn’t until Steel popped into his thoughts and told him to listen. Max left his thoughts to talk to Steel. They had gotten a message from Optimus a few minutes ago saying that they need to meet him. They flew over to a clearing in a woodland area. They touch down and spot the holoform of Optimus.

_And I want a moment to be real,_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel,_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong._

_And how can the world want me to change?_

_They’re the ones that stay the same._

_They don’t know me,_

_'Cause I’m not here._

Max walks over to Optimus and looks at him rather oddly. Trying to figure out what Optimus is up to.

“Max, change into your civilian outfit. I want to show you something.” Max was surprised by what Optimus had said, but he complies and goes into his civilian outfit. Max follows Optimus for a bit until they reach a quiet stream with fishing gear set up. Max was now very confused.

_And you see the things they never see_

_All you wanted, I could be_

_Now you know me, and I'm not afraid_

_And I wanna tell you who I am_

_Can you help me be a man?_

_They can't break me_

_As long as I know who I am_

“Okay. Why are we here? And…. What's up with the fishing stuff?” As max spoke Optimus moved towards the equipment to set it up.

“I thought it would be a fun idea to do some fishing together,” Optimus said as he continued to set up the fishing gear.

“I’ve never fished before so I’m wondering why you want to do that with me?” Max replied back.

“Well then, I guess this will be a learning experience for the three of us,” Optimus said as he handed a fishing rod to Max. Both Optimus and Max cast their lures into the water. Waiting for anything to bite the bait.

_And I want a moment to be real,_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel,_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong._

_And how can the world want me to change?_

_They’re the ones that stay the same._

_They can’t see me,_

_But I’m still here._

Optimus and Max start talking about random things in general. Optimus talks about pre-war Cybertron and how beautiful it was. He would talk about his life as an archivist and how he Megatron when he was still Megatronus. Max talked about how he met steel. How he joined up with N-tek. Steel pops out and tells Optimus the time they were attacked by a weirdo cult who thought they were demons. Optimus was visibly confused.

_They can’t tell me who to be,_

_‘Cause I’m not what they see._

_Yeah, the world is still sleepin’,_

_While I keep on dreamin’ for me._

_And their words are just whispers_

_And lies that I’ll never believe._

They keep talking and goofing around with the fishing. Steel actually tries to do it, but when he gets a bite he’s pulled into the water by the fish. Max and Optimus go after steel as he is being dragged down the river by a fish. They rush down the river trying to catch a scared Steel that won’t let go of the pole.

_And I want a moment to be real,_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel,_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong._

_And how can they say I never change?_

_They’re the ones that stay the same._

_I’m the one now,_

_‘Cause I’m still here._

They come back to their spot soaking wet with steel, but they don't care. They are smiling from ear to ear at the fact that steel is not strong enough to handle a fish. Steel is annoyed by the fact and tells them that it’s not funny and that he was stuck in the fishing line and couldn’t get out of it. Optimus and Max burst into fits of laughter and Steel can’t help but join in laughing as well. They decide to call it a day and head back to the base to rest.

_I’m the one,_

_‘Cause I’m still here._

_I’m still here._

_I’m still here._

_I’m still here._


	18. There Was An Attempt

_Present-day……_

Makino was looking over the data pads that Soundwave have given him earlier in the day. He grumbled while looking through them and filling out the necessary information for each datapad. This was in Makino’s mind, a meanless task that the Decepticons gave him to keep him busy. They know that if they leave him to his own devices for too long sooner or later Makino would find a way to escape his holdings. That’s why he’s doing repetitive tasks under the watch of the Decepticon spy master Soundwave. Soundwave had left his little accessory, Lazerbeak to keep a close watch on him as he did the task.

Makino was starting to get frustrated by the situation he was stuck in. He had been only doing these tasks for an earth week and was already trying to find a way out. He was in a closed room with a monitor and several stacks of datapads around the room. He had been through most of them, but soundwave would always come back to give him more datapads to look over. If only he had his technokinesis he would be able to finish all of them in one go. As he thought of that he pulled on the collar that had embedded itself into his mesh and body.

He wanted this thing out of his neck. He wanted to leave this ship. More importantly, he wants to destroy this whole ship! Leaving nothing behind but a few pieces of burnt metal of Megatron’s helm. He’s even thought about just leaving and never coming back to this planet! With the Autobots and Decepticons fighting on the planet, it would be better to just forget this planet and take on another civilization. But, at the same time, he doesn’t want to. He wants to show these earthlings that he has no mercy and that he can take any planet he wants. Makino has a point that needs to be made, but right he’s stuck with playing the waiting game now.

As he was about to move on to the next datapad he decided to look over at where the spymaster’s little watcher is at in the room. He moved his gaze to the little watcher behind a couple of stacks. It w looked like it was in recharge. He thought for a moment and hatched a plan. Slowly taking off the hoodie that he was given, he moved from his spot and moved closer to the watcher. Slowly lifting up the jacket he lays it on top of Lazerbeak. He was able to get it onto them without waking them.

He moved away from the sleeping form of Lazerbeak and towards the door of the room. Pressing a digit onto the console to open the door. It _whishes_ open and Makino slowly steps out to observe his surroundings. Slowly turning his head back and forth to see if anyone was coming down the halls. Luckily no one was in sight. Slowly Makino moved out of the room and into the hallway, He slowly moved through the quiet halls of the Nemesis. Makino has a half-baked plan.

First, he needs to locate the Nemesis’s armory, to find his headpiece and armor. Next, he needs to get the collar off, which means he needs to find the device to shut off his collar. Actually, that part should be first and then grabbing his headpiece next.

As Makino keeps moving through the hallway, he stops. Loud metallic footsteps could be heard. He knows those footsteps. Sharply turning his head to see where the noise is coming from. The noises are becoming louder. In a moment of pure panic, Makino does something that he would never do normally. He runs. He starts running in a direction away from the steps. He keeps running and turning different corners avoiding the drones that were roaming the halls. He keeps running until he finds a door and decides to run through it.

Running into the area, he finds himself into a cargo bay. Filled with Energon cubes, stacked high. He looked around to see if there were any other doors. He notices one on the other side of the cargo bay. Makino becomes relieved at the thought of possibly escaping. Until he notices something off. As he moved past the cubes he would touch the sides of them as leverage to move around the room. His feeling felt off. That’s when he realized it. Megatron activated the collar. He panicked even more. He didn’t want to go back to that place. He didn’t want to be isolated again.

That’s when another idea came into his mind. Slowly moving behind a couple of cubes he felt with what little sensations he head left and grabbed the collar. With all of his might, he starts to pull the collar off. The little sensation he had left, he felt something being pulled out of his neck. As he was doing this he didn’t notice the footsteps. How could he? Most of his senses where gone. It wasn’t until he felt a burst of pain going through him making him scream in pain. They a hand, a large one grabbing his arms.

Makino turned his head to see the crimson optics of a very angry warlord, looking back at him. Megatron started to pull him from his hiding spot and out into the hallway throwing to the wall. Makino clatter against the wall with the yelp.

“How…… DARE YOU!!!” Megatron yelled making Makino shrunk in on himself against the wall.

“YOU DARE AND TRY TO ESCAPE!!! I WARNED YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU DID!!!!” Megatron slowly moved his hand to Makino’s face. Makino started to tear up scared and terrified. He didn’t want this! He wanted to die! Makino screwed his eyes shut waiting for whatever was coming. He waited and something did happen. He felt a hand moving along his neck feeling the collar the treads that were drugged into his neck. Makino heard a sigh and at that moment he opened his optics.

Megatron had crouched down to inspect the damage that Makino caused while trying to remove the collar from his neck. Makino didn’t know what to say or how to say it. But in a moment of surprise, Megatron lifted Makino, bridal style. Makino yelped, again as he was hoisted into the air by Megatron. Megatron started to walk in the other direction.

“I will be taking you to see Knockout and then I will help you “freshen up” and get refueled. After that, we will be discussing your stay on this ship.” As Megatron round a corner, they were greeted by……. A floating hoodie. The piece of clothing slowing moved closer until it was face to face with Megatron. Megatron stared at the floating jacket as Makino tugged it off to show an annoyed Lazerbeak.

“Really?” Megatron said looking at Lazerbeak, but he pointed that question to Makino. He sighs again and continues walking with Lazerbeak following behind.


	19. Finding a Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron and the rest of his officers are now needing to find a better solution to the problem at hand.

“So you mean to tell me that you had Makino under minimal surveillance. The same Makino who has absorbed countless worlds and is considered the god of technology!” Starscream screeched the last part to Megatron, making him flinch in response. They were in Knockout’s medical room waiting for the results of the damage that Makino had self-inflicted on himself. Megatron was there with Starscream, who was chewing him out. As well as Soundwave who was behind Starscream, it was Soundwave’s gesture of saying ‘_Starscream is right in this, and I agree with him.’ _Megatron knew he was in hot water with his SIC and TIC.

Normally Megatron would have punished his SIC for this type of insubordination. But after the cave-in incident, the tides of power have shifted. Now Starscream has more importance with situations such as this. Especially since he has more support from the soldiers now, as well as Soundwave being a mediator between Starscream and Megatron now instead of solely taking Megatron’s side.

“I understand how dier the situation is with Makino, but-“ Being cut off by now a more furious SIC.

“OH REALLY!?! I DON’T THINK YOU ACTUALLY KNOW HOW DIER IT IS!!!! MAKINO ALMOST ENDED HIS LIFE BECAUSE OF THE SITUATION YOU PUT HIM IN!” Starscream’s shrieking had reached an all-new high, making Megatron cover his audio receptors in reaction.

“Okay, first off, stop yelling. You’ll blow out my fragging audio receptors. Second I’m handling the situation as best as I can.”

“Well, clearly your phrasing “The best I can” is clearly a sore excuse for that!” Starscream retorted back making Megtaron’s Energon boil.

“Say that to me again Starscream! I dare you!” Starscream looked Megatron dead in the eye as both of the mechs ready themselves to fight. At the last moment, Soundwave intervenes and telling them in his out way to ‘_Calm the frag down.’_ Megatron retracted his blade and Starscream returned back into a standing position.

“If both of you are done I would like to go over the results of Makino’s medical exam.” All three of the mechs turn their attention to Knockout and breakdown, who was standing there with a datapad in hand. Knockout walked up to the medical console and brought up the information on the screen.

“As you can see the damage that Makino mainly afflicted on himself was the neck. However, there damage on his back from being thrown by Megatron and apparent lack of fuel and energy that’s causing his body to heal a lot slower than it should.” It was at that moment that everyone looks at Megatron.

“I’ve said this before and I will say it again. I’m doing my best with him.” Megatron said.

“Clearly that’s not enough lord Megatron.” Knockout retorted back.

“Alright doctor, what do you suppose I do?” Megatron asked.

“I suggest that you put all your focus on Makino and taking care of him. That means not pawning him off or leaving him alone for an unknown amount of time. This also means that you’ll have to leave most of your duties to Starscream and Soundwave.” Knockout said calmly, but that didn’t stop Megatron from becoming outraged at the remark.

“I will not be doing!” Megatron yelled in angry at the thought.

“This was YOUR plan Megatron. If you want your plan to succeed in this then I suggest you start doing your fragging part.” Starscream cut in to give more on what was on his mind. Megatron was outraged by this whole event, but unfortunately, Starscream was right. It was his plan that put them into this situation. So now it’s up to him to take care of Makino. Megatron sighs in defeat.

“You’re right. I was the one who wanted to execute this plan and now I have to see this through.” Everyone was surprised by the sudden change in mood from Megatron, but it was welcomed.

“Soundwave, make sure to transfer any reports I can do while taking care of Makino.” Soundwave nodded in return.

“Starscream makes sure to keep our forces on a low profile, we don’t want the Autobots nor any of Makino’s remaining forces.” Starscream replied back with a ‘_yes, lord’_.

“Knockout, Breakdown, I will need a list of items that can help with taking care of Makino and make sure he’s fully healed before I take him off your servos.”

“As you wish Lord Megatron.” Knockout replied and bowed as he and Breakdown turned to take care of Makino’s wounds. Leaving the big three alone again to discuss further on the plan proceeding forward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Babe?” Breakdown chimed in once they were out of earshot of them.

“Yes, dear?” Knockout replied back to his conjux.

“Do you think this plan will work?” Breakdown asked cautiously.

“My dear Conjux, with how Makino’s mental state is in. It will be incredibly hard for Megatron to get Makino to trust him, it would be even harder for him to work with us. But that doesn’t mean it can’t be down.” Breakdown looked surprises by Knockout’s answer.

“You're full of surprises, love.” Breakdown came behind Knockout to hug him. Knockout leaned into the hug smiling. It would take some time but they will get Makino on their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I ain't dead! It is just I've been having writer's block for this story. But don't worry I will have a least a few more chapters out before I go back to my other story!


	20. Back to Square One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makino and Megatron finally talk on where they stand.

Makino was finally back in Megatron’s care after being stuck in the medical bay for a few solar cycles. The wounds that he had inflicted on to his neck were grievous. Not to mention the lack of energy that was in Makino’s body only made the process more frustrating. But he was now almost completely recovered from his wounds and was resting in his quarters that was connected to Megatron’s quarters. Now that was resolved, Megatron was back at square one with Makino, with a few caveats.

Knockout had talked to Megatron before Makino was returned to their quarters about the new issues to deal with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“What do you mean he’s unstable?” Knockout looked Megatron in the optics as the warlord demanded answers. _

_“Lord Megatron, after the incident with damaging his collar in an attempt to escape from his imprisonment and control that you had over him. It’s obvious that after these several weeks of being captured, controlled, almost killed by Airachind, and not to mention the warning that you “gave him” when he tried to resist.” Megatron was shocked that Knockout knew that last part and Knockout knew he was surprised._

_“Oh my lord. You know that Soundwave is a master at surveillance.” Knockout didn’t need to say more. Megatron knew the rest of the answer to it now. _

_“Anyway…. He will be mentally unstable and will need constant attention from you. That means you have to be patient with him. Don’t get angry with him. If you do it will only make things worse.” Knockout was now lecturing his lord on how to take care of Makino. Never in his existence, he would be able to lecture his boss, and yet here he is. _

_“Is there anything else I need to know?” Megatron had questioned before leaving. _

_“Just follow those instructions and hopefully you will be back on track with your plan.” Knockout had said before Megatron left with Makino._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was now still waiting for Makino to wake up from his deep stasis. He checked out him every cycle or so to see if there were any changes, that was until he got sick and tired of opening the room and constantly checking in that he decided to move him to one of the soft seatings that he had in his living area. He was at his desk looking over reports when he heard stirring noises from behind. Slightly turning his head to see Makino, finally waking up. Megatron got up from his desk and moved to the refueling station to get something for Makino to consume.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Makino felt warm. As if he was wrapped in heated energy for some reason. He blearily opened his optics and realized he was wrapped up, but in blankets. He didn’t want to move, He felt way too comfy that he should. As his optics adjusted to the low light level that was in the room, a figure came into his periphery. Makino tried to focus on the figure that was now approaching him.

“Your up. Well, sort of.” Makino only nodded to the figure.

“Can you sit up?” The figure asked Makino. He slightly nodded as he slowly starts to sit up, with the help of the figure. He was still wrapped up in blankets and was still very much exhausted. So much so that he can’t focus.

“Are you hungry?” The figure had asked. Makino looked at them as he tried to focus. He was able to finally focus on the figure in front of them. Makino became pale. He was sitting right next to Megatron. The mech that has basically been giving him hell these past several weeks.

“N-no. Stay a-away from me.” Makino started to move back but he hit the arm of the seat. Shaking he turned his gaze back to Megatron. Waiting to see the anger on his faceplates, but when he looks back at Megatron he is not greeted by that expression. Instead, Megatron has a neutral expression, not an angry neutral expression, but just calm and neutral expression. Makino was now slightly confused and also more scared than he’s ever been.

“I’ll ask again. Are you hungry?” There was no anger or frustration in Megatron’s voice, just a calm tone. In hesitation, Makino nodded to Megatron. In return, Megatron nodded and stood up moving towards Makino. He was started by this action but was settled when Megatron handed him a cube.

“Will you be able to drink by yourself?” Megatron calmly asked. Makino just nodded again in return and took the cube from Megatron's servo. He brought the cube to his lips and slowly started to drink it. It was high-grade Energon and it was sweet.

“Don’t drink it all at once. Take it slow.” Megatron said as he returned back to his seat with his own cube. Makino lowered his cube and looked at Megatron. Makino now had questions.

“What is going on?” Makino asked Megatron who and just took a swig of Energon from his cube.

“After your failed attempt at escape and failed attempt of removing your collar. I took you to Knockout to be healed up. In the process, you had passed out from a lack of energy in your system. After this event, it was decided that I would from now on to take care of you. That means that my officers are now taking on most of my responsibilities. So, as of now, I will be your caretaker.”Makino was speechless. He didn’t expect this. In fact, these past few weeks have been an unexpected outcome from miscalculations that he had done the solar cycle before he arrived on. Now he had one question that remains.

“What happens now?” Makino asked. Megatron sighed. He got up from his spot and moved over to the refueling station.

“Now, I take care of you until you are better. After that…… we will just have to see where we are when we get there. So for now, finish up your cube and get some rest. That’s all you can do for now.” Megatron walked over to his desk getting back to whatever he was doing over there. As for Makino he finished up he cube and returned back into recharge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my last chapter for the story for now. I wanted to take a break from this and get back to the other one I have.


	21. Day By Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron has been requested to have a journal of sorts to keep tabs on Makino's progression.

**Overview:**

Soundwave suggested that I keep down notes of progression on Makino’s condition and healing process.

**Day 1:**

Makino is not very talkative and is just hiding. Constantly checking on him just in case anything happens.

**Day 2: **

I tried to interact with him. No dice, as the humans would say. Still is not talking and closing himself in his room.

**Day 5: **

This has been going on for a couple of solar cycles now and I’m getting irritated by this. But I can’t get angry at him due to his fear of my anger and rage that I have shown him previously. Going to ask Soundwave for some help.

**Day 6:**

Soundwave gave me a scrap ton of datapad. They are for basically entertaining Makino and possibly getting closer to him. I decided to set everything up for tomorrow since it took Soundwave a while to find all the datapads in the first place.

**Day 7:**

I had to pick up Makino and bring him out into the living area this time. He was not happy about the situation. He notices all the datapads and looked sacred by them. I realized that he thought that I was going to put him through the same thing again. I had to explain that these were for him to entertain him, not for work or labor. It took some time but he finally picked up one of the datapads. It’s a start.

**Day 12: **

Makino has been enjoying the reading material and I’ve noticed that his demeanor is a lot better, but he is still not talkative. I’m actually scared that he damaged his voice box??? (Does he have one?) Even though I’ve heard him speak after the incident.

**Day 14:**

I decided to sit next to Makino on the large sitting furniture. I was on one side while he was on the other side of it. He looked perplexed at the datapad he had in hand. I asked what’s wrong and he is startled by me at first. But then he finally speaks (Thank Primus!) and explains that the text he is reading is not making a lot of sense. He was reading poetry. It seems that he’s never learned or try to understand poetry. Let’s just say I spent several hours explaining poetry and it’s meanings. It’s really sweet when he asked so many questions about it.

**Day 17:**

Makino has been talking to me more about the literature that he has been reading. Not just literature but everything else he was able to read. Right now, he wants to talk about the biology of Cybertronians and our T-Cogs. How they are biological more than robotic. He also has been looking over schematics for space bridges and their practicality. He didn’t stop until he passed out on the furniture. The whole time that it was happening. It reminded me of Orion….. It was very cute.

**Day 21:**

Makino had a medical check-up with Knockout. The good doctor had stated that he was healing properly and would be fully recovered soon. Before we left the medical room Makino asked Knockout almost everything he knows about Cybertronian biology. The doctor did his best to keep up with Makino, but it got to the point that I had to dragged Makino out of the room. On our way back he was looking at one of the datapads, I decided to see what he was looking at. It was some more schematics of space bridges. Note: Talk to soundwave about having Makino working on space bridge designs.

**Day 23:**

Makino is slowly starting to talk more to me about anything. He’s a little chatterbox when it comes to engineering and anything related to the topic. I also had a meeting with the officers about what is our next steps with Makino. Starscream suggested that since he has become enamored with the topic of space bridges that we should focus his abilities on that field. I hate to admit but Starscream plan is brilliant. Once Makino is under our complete control he will be a valuable asset. Soundwave will start training him in a few solar cycles from now.

**Day 24:**

Makino was up before me which was surprising. Come to find out that he had been reading all night hasn’t recharged at all. Needless to say, I had to put him to bed, even though he didn’t want to recharge. It took all about a few clicks before he passed out. Note: start making a sleep schedule for Makino. This is really reminded me of Orion and I am having odd feelings about this.

**Day 25: **

Makino starts training with Soundwave today on the fundamentals of space bridge transportation and its mechanics. He was excited, to say the least. It took all of my will power to gush at how cute he was (This is definitely not normal). I checked on him throughout the day to see how he was progressing. He was doing excellently throughout the training and will be continuing it tomorrow.

**Day 35: **

It has been a deca-cycle since he has started his training with Soundwave and he has been progressing smoothly through it all. However, on this day he had time off and was reading more datapads when I notice his face was a different shade of color, mainly on his face. I came up to him and he didn’t notice me until I spoke to him. He squeaked (yes, squeaked) in shock and it caused the datapad he was holding to fly out of his servos. I caught it and I found out he was reading a rather dirty romance story. I also learned that Makino has no clue about romance. I had to explain the concept to him as well. By the end of it, he was blushing…. A lot. It was rather cute.

**Day 37: **

While Makino has been working with Soundwave on his training, I’ve been stuck in my quarters, due to the possibility that Makino might relapse and I have to be prepared for it. So I’ve decided to work on some poetry. I haven’t done it in such a long time and I need to keep myself somewhat sane.

**Day 40:**

I have been writing for several days now and I’m getting into territories that I haven’t written in stellar cycles. Besides the fact that Makino is getting the attention of everyone on the ship now. It’s rather infuriating to see all of this transpired. I’m actually glad that I now have time to write instead of…… I’m not going into that.

**Day 42:**

I fragged up. I had started to write some rather sensitive pieces that might have pertained to a certain new addition to the Decepticon cause. They weren’t the most friendly….. okay I’m not beating around the bush, they were very sexual. I don’t know why I wrote it but I did! I will now be burning them in a smelting pit so no one finds out.

**Day 43: **

I’ve been exposed. I….. tried to get rid of them but Makino of all mechs found them and started to read them. Needless to say, I now have to explain to Soundwave why Makino is blushing like crazy. It didn’t end well and I am now stuck in a room with Makino and have to explain everything to him without offlining in embarrassment.

**Day 45:**

This is the update that I will be doing. I have come to the conclusion that I am now in a relationship (sort of) with Makino. This was not apart of the plan, but somehow this turned out better than I expected. I don’t know if I have fallen for the Makino’s behavior or Makino. I don’t know and I don’t want to know. So I will leave it at that.


	22. Returning Home Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We return to the present or when the day the story started.

_2 months ago or present-day at the beginning of the story…._

3 months, it had been three months since Max and Steel had been at the Autobots base. An in that 3 months Max has been attacked by Decepticons, chased by Starscream, almost killing Megatron in a cave-in, dealing with the emotional trauma caused by his uncle and mom, as well as dealing with N-tek wanting them back. Luckily thanks to Fowler they have been able to keep N-tek away from him due to his contact with the Autobots and Decepticons.

So during all of this going on, he has been enrolled into the high school at Jasper, Nevada. He now lives with June and her son since it’s not the best idea for Max and Steel to live at the base. He now also goes on constant missions with the Autobots as a scout. He trains with the bots as well, mainly Optimus in his holoform. Now Max and Steel have gotten a lot better at dealing with cons and the once in a while encounter with Ultralinks they have.

However, the duo has not seen any signs of those floating bastards for weeks now and have taken it as a breath of fresh air. The two are physically and mentally better since they got away from n-tek. It’s affected everything in their life, especially in school. He’s doing a lot better and has been able to help Jack with his bullies. He accidentally decked Vincent when he tried to start a fight. Vincent never messed with them after that.

Speaking of school, the final bell had just rung. Max got up from his seat in class and booked out of the room to Jack’s last class. He waited outside for jack to come out of his class. He usually comes out last. In the meantime, Miko came up to him as he was waiting.

“Hey, dude!” Miko side excitedly

“Hey, Miko, just got out of class?” Max asked the excited Miko.

“Uh, duh,” Miko said with sarcasm in her voice.

“I was just asking Miko. Also, where’s Raf?” Max had asked as jack finally came out of the classroom.

“He said he needed to finish up something and then he’ll be with us,” Miko replied to Jack and Max.

“Let’s just wait outside then,” Jack said as everyone nodded in agreement. They started to walk towards the exit of the school when they heard someone yelling after them. The group turned around to Raf yelling for them.

“Hey Raf, that was fast,” Max said into the response of Raf's shortness of breath.

“I had to cut it early. Ratchet message me. Something’s happening at the base and they need you, Max.” Raf said in a bit of a panic.

“No time to waste. Let’s go.” The group raced out of the school to head to their respected guardians, while max transformed into flight mode and took off towards the base.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max was the last to arrive at the base since he had to come in from the top of the base to get in. When he finally made it to the main room he was already in his base form and was just entering the room. As he entered the room Steel popped out of his chest to see a very frantic looking Ratchet and the rest of the Autobots with worried looks.

“Agent Fowler, are you sure that the reports are true?” Ratchet asked as he looked at the screen with a frustrated Fowler on screen.

“Not just the report! But we got confirmed sights of on Satellites and N-teks scouts!” Fowler said. Max had hopped on to the elevated platform where the other kids were at. He looked on as Optimus came into the conversation.

“Agent Fowler if this is true, then there must be something of high importance that was on the ship.” Optimus had said to Fowler. Max’s, as well as Steel’s curiosity, was peaked at what Optimus had said.

“If what agent Fowler said is true, then….” Ratchet said.

“Then Max and Steel and the rest of us have to meet up with N-tek.” Optimus finished what ratchet was going to finish.

“I’ll double-check my sources and will go from there. Fowler out.” The screen turned off. Leaving Max and Steel with their jaws dropped in shock.

“Um…. Excuse me?!?!” Steel finally blurts out. Catching the attention of everyone in the room.

“Can someone explain what’s going on?” Max said in a much calmer tone. Ratchet and Optimus both looked at each other. With expressions of concern as well as everyone else. Ratchet sighed and began to speak.

“This morning, U.S satellites had picked up something…. Odd.” Ratchet said.

“What do you mean odd?” Max asked.

“An enormous level of energy was used outside of earth’s orbit. Now the U.S. thought it was a burst of random energy from space or a spike in the magnetic field.” Ratchet explained to Max and Steel.

“That was until a large object went over to the location. That’s when we found out that it was one of the ultra links ship….” Optimus came into the talk. Everyone’s demeanor’s changed as the tension in the room skyrocketed. Max and Steel had fear written on their faces as Optimus continued to speak.

“The military, as well as N-tek noticed the movements of the large object moving towards the ultra links ship as well and observed further. What happened next was…. Impossible if I’m being honest.” Optimus looked over to Ratchet.

“Did Folwer find…?” Optimus asked. Ratchet only nodded.

“Play it.” Optimus then spoke again as ratchet pulled up a video of space. It was pointed towards one of the ultra links ships. They out of the right of the video feed another object appeared. Max didn’t know what it was at first, but with the expressions on the Autobot’s faces, he knew what it was…. The Nemesis. The infamous Decepticon ship he heard about from the bots. The video was about ten minutes long, but that’s all it needed to show as the infamous nemesis destroyed the ship and left. Leaving the debris to crash onto the planet.

Max’s heart dropped into his stomach as he watched the ship leaving. Then he noticed something in the video. A small vehicle, small compared to the Nemesis, he looked on as the smaller ship transform and landed onto the Nemesis. His heart dropped even further when he realized who it was, Megatron. Max looked at Optimus who’s expression worsen as he continued to watch the video. Max looked back at it and noticed that Megatron was holding something in hand. Something blue, then it hits him like a truck.

“Is that…..?” Max question.

“Makino…..” Ratchet said almost wordlessly. Everyone stares in disbelief and horror to what this means.

“If that is who we think it is. That means one of our greatest enemies has a literal god in his hands.” Optimus said as he looked on with concern mixed with fear.

“In this case, it’s literally,” Steel added as the video ended. Leaving everyone with a massive amount of tension left in the room.


	23. Returning Home Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fowler finally arrives at the Autobot's base with some not so good news. Also Protective Dad mode has activated in Optimus again.

Max was sitting on the couch with the others. His leg was bouncing in nervousness as he was waiting for Folwer to come through the elevator and explain what will happen next. Less than an hour ago Max, Steel, and everyone else just found out that Megatron had led an attack on one of the Ultralink’s ships. It was definitely out of the ordinary for the cons to do that since they had been keeping their distance from the Ultralinks for the past several months since they had arrived.

The worst part of this situation is that the ship was demolished by the Cons. The debris was now falling through the atmosphere, either burning up in the atmosphere or crashing down onto the planet and being collected by N-tek and the U.S. Military. That wasn’t the worst part about this whole ordeal. The worst part of it happened at the end of the recording. Megatron had apparently flown over to the ship, without anyone noticing and when the Ultralink’s ship was beginning to burn up as it was reentering the atmosphere, Megatron had returned back to the Nemesis.

An in one of the warlord’s hands was a being. It was hard to make out the figure that was in his hand at first. That is until Megatron brought the figure to eye level with him. The figure had blue armor and blue plating that were floating behind the unconscious figure. There was no doubt in his mind that it was Makino that Megatron was holding in his grasps, and it made the dread rise with Max. Fowler couldn’t actually confirm that it was Makino due to not having information on him. The Autobots didn’t doubt that it was Makino, but also did not have much information on him besides the standard of being very dangerous, a god, and wants to absorb everything in the universe. So the only people who had more information on Makino was…… N Tek.

That is why Max looks like a nervous wreck at this moment. He and the others are waiting for Fowler to come back from his meeting with his superiors about if they should discuss their findings with N Tek. Afterall the satellite was US property, not N Teks. Max felt the dread start to rise within himself as he thought of so many possibilities that could happen when Fowler came back. So much so, that June noticed Max and his panic thoughts. 

“Max, it’s okay,” June said as she rests her hand on Max’s shoulder. It had startled him out of his trance as of stress-inducing thoughts.

“OH! Sorry….. I’m just….. I’m just scared what Fowler has to say after he comes back.” Max said as June started to rub circles on his back in a comforting motion.

“Well, whatever happens. Remember that you are not doing this alone.” June said with a soft smile. Max smiles at the notion. Max was about to say something when they heard Miko yelling.

“Fowlers back!” Max shot up and raced over to the elevator waiting for the doors to open so he could finally get an answer. When they finally open it showed Fowler who had a saddened, yet dark expression on his face. Steel popped out and looked at him in surprise as well as the others.

“Fowler…..?” Steel said. Fowler looked up at the two in front of him and let out a heavy sigh.

“Your gonna need to sit down for this….” Fowler said as he exited out of the elevator and walked over to where the bots were at. Max and Steel followed until Fowler stopped walking. He plopped down on one of the chairs and rubbed his face. As if he was trying to rub the exhaustion that was on his face.

“Agent Fowler, what seems to be the problem?” Optimus spoke up, hoping to find out what happened at his meeting.

“Well…. I talked to my superiors about what had happened with the cons and the links earlier this morning….. Unfortunately, we don’t have a lot of data on the links besides what you guys have recorded.” Fowler said as he looked at Optimus.

“So what now?” Max asked as he felt the fear climbing up his back. Fowler looks down and lets out another sigh.

“Due to the lack of information on the links and Makino….. we are forced to work with N Tek on this situation.” Max went pale as Fowler finished speaking. His worst fear had come true, he had to back to N Tek and face his uncle and his mother.

“Are we going?” Steel asked.

“Unfortunately, the only way we could get N Tek to agree with this partnership is that Max Steel would be apart of this. I’m sorry you two.” Fowler looked up to see that Max was dead silent and Steel looked irritated as much as an Ultralink could look irritated.

“I hope you know that Max isn’t going alone to meet them. We will be with Max when he meets N Tek again.” This time Ratchet said something as he looked on with determination.

“Don’t worry. My superiors know about the situation with Max and Steel and their “relationship” with N Tek. I even told them that you will have to be apart of the partnership or this wouldn’t work. So trust me on this. After all, I don’t Max and Steel anywhere near them after what June has told me.” Fowler looked over to June who only gave a nod in response.

“When’s…. When are we going to meet N Tek?” Max finally spoke up after regaining his composure. Fowler rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Max.

“From what my superiors said, you got about a week before you two and the bots go over to N Tek’s secret base and discussion your findings with them and see if it’s actually Makino or not?” Fowler explained as everyone felt the tension rise in the room again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Later……_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max and Steel were in one of the spare rooms training. Fowler had explained the partnership and how it would work, but Max didn’t listen. He tuned out everything after that. After Fowler was finished speaking Max went off and decided to blow off some steam since he didn’t feel like talking. He had been over-exerting himself when he spots Optimus entering the room. But it wasn’t his alien form bt his holoform. He looked at Max who looks like he’s about to collapse from exhaustion from pushing himself too far. One of the many things that Forge forced him to do so many times before. Optimus with a sad expression walks over to Max and hands him a water bottle and pulls him over to the wall so he could sit down and rest.

“You shouldn’t do that to your self, Max.” Optimus said as he watched the boy gulped down a 1/3rd of his water.

“I just don’t want to think about it.” Max responded. Optimus looked surprised mixed with sadness and pulled Max into a surprised embrace.

“That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t destroy yourself in the process. You have done so well for yourself after you got away from N Tek.” Optimus spoke softly as he held Max in his embrace.

“Yeah, that’s gonna be undone once N Tek gets their hands on me.” Max retorted. He was tired of it. He was tried of N Tek's secrets. He was tired of their bullshit. He was so happy with the bots that he forgot about them. Now he has to face them again.

“Then don’t.” Max looked up at Holo Optimus in surprise.

“What?” Max blurted out.

“Don’t let them hurt you again. They can’t take you away from us. You have a choice in this now. So tell them that you are done with their secrets and will not stand for it anymore.” Optimus said boldly as he looked down at Max with a smile that reminded him of a superhero.

“Like you?” Max asked quietly. Optimus chuckled and Max into a bear hug.

“Yes, like me.” Optimus said with a smile. At that moment Steel popped and began to hug Optimus's head. They looked at Steel with an odd look.

“what?!? I felt left out!” Steel as Optimus pulled him into the hug as well.


	24. Returning Home Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Optimus to murder Forge.... JK! Optimus doesn't do that he does however activate dad mode on it's highest setting.

There is a feeling of when you return back to your old stomping grounds, except there is no feeling of nostalgia, but this feeling of anxiety, fear, and dread that lays in the bottom of your stomach. That is what Max was feeling at this moment. The bots had hit the road early in the morning since N tek would not allow the bots to groundbridge in or near the base. Nor would they let Max and Steel to be flown in. All of them would stick together as they traveled along the freeway. Max was riding with Optimus since he felt a lot better being near him, especially now.

All though he wasn’t alone in the cab of Optimus’s alt mode. Fowler had decided to come along this way he didn’t want to leave the bots alone with N tek who knows what would happen if he did. It had been mostly silent as they drove through the vacant desert that is Nevada. Max just kept staring out of the window as the scenery played out like one of those backgrounds in old cartoons. He kept staring out at the scenery until he dozes off. It only felt as if it was just a few minutes when he got woken up by Fowler.

“Wake up Max. We just arrived in Copper Canyon, now we are gonna see these N tek jokers up close.” Fowler said as Steel popped out of Max’s chest.

“And personal. I’m…. we aren’t exactly thrilled about this Fowler.” Steel said in a sarcastic tone.

“I know you guys aren’t, but they, unfortunately, have information that we need. If we already had the information we won’t be going there and I would keep you guys far away from these N tek bastards.” Fowler said in a frustrated voice. Optimus finally came into the conversation as Fowler finished speaking.

“Steel I do agree with yours and Max’s feelings towards N tek. But Fowler is right in this. If what we saw on the feed is true then Megatron has one of the most dangerous beings into the universe. Who knows what Megatron will do with that type of power?” Optimus made his point clear. Max and Steel understood this situation far too well and know that if they don’t do anything about it Megatron destroys the Autobots, and much worse.

As they finished passing through the city they slowly made it to the canyon areas and began their drive down to the bottle. The rest of the ride was rocky, normally this wouldn’t bother Max, but with all the dread that he has been feeling it’s making him queasy. The rocky path slowly smoothed out as they came closer to N tek’s base. Slowly they approached the base until they were greeted by several tanks, jets, and one person in front of all of them.

The person was wearing standard n tek armor with a large chunk of it missing from his chest plate. Their hair was slicked back somewhat with graying hair in the front of it. A build male with a soldier stance to go with his appearance. Not to mention a robotic arm that was on his left side. His expression was stern but angry. As if he can’t contain his anger anymore. There was no doubt that it was Forge, his uncle. Fowler hops out of the cab as he walks towards Forge and begins to yell something to him Max swallowed dryly. His hands start to shake as he sees him. He can’t do it. He can’t face him again. Max looks on with fear as he feels a hand on his shoulder. Max looked where to see the hand came from. It was Optimus in his holoform that was in the driver seat. He gave a kind smile that eased Max’s fears.

“You have nothing to be afraid of Max. He doesn’t have any power over you…. Nor we’ll he have that power over you again.” Max hugged Optimus. He was happy that Optimus was by his side. He needed him. He needed him as a father. A father he never got. A person who doesn’t hide the truth from. Strong support for him. Max looked up and gave Optimus a confident nod. Optimus smiled and noticed Fowler waving the bots to come into the base. Optimus pulled back from the hug and began to drive forward. Into the unknown.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max looks on as they enter the N tek base. Nothing has changed since Max was here last. Max looks out of Optimus’s window as he sees Fowler “discussing” with Forge. Max quelled all of his fears and doubts. Then he noticed Optimus’s holomatter getting out of the truck. Max looks on as Optimus walks towards the two with the determination he has never seen in Optimus before. Forge looks on surprised as he sees a man that he has never seen before walk up to the two. Fowler only smiles.

“Sir, who are you?” Forge said with curiosity.

“I am Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots.” Prime said in a stern and cold tone to Forge. He was a bit surprised by the tone but shook it off as tensions are high right now.

“Hologram?” Forge question.

“Holomatter, actually.” Optimus said again in a cold tone. Forge raised an eyebrow in response.

“Why that? N tek already knows what you guys are.” Forge question, but then he noticed Max hopping out of the truck. He was about to walk over there when Optimus stepped in his way. Forge looked at Optimus with a puzzled look. In return, he gave back a harsh and unrelenting stare.

“I want to be at eye level with you. To make sure you don’t try and hurt Max again.” Optimus’s voice got lower, almost to a growl. Forge Stepped back in shock to what Optimus had done.

“I only had his best interests in mind!” Forge yelled making Max flinch a little. He was too far for anyone to see his reaction but Optimus knew. He stood tall and glared at Forge. Forge shrunk from his original stance. Optimus cleared his throat.

“No Forge Ferries, you only had your interests in mind.” Optimus’s cold tone sent a shiver down Forge’s spin and also Fowler’s. By the time he was done the bots had gotten into their holoforms and were talking to Max and Steel. Optimus smiled at Max’s reaction to everyone else's Holoforms.

“Now, Commander Forge. I believe you have information that his vital to us at the moment.” Optimus said. Knew what Prime was talking and sighed in defeat.


	25. Debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter.

The tension in the room was palpable as the Autobots sat on one of the long meeting tables that were situated in the conference room inside of the N-tek base. On one side the Autobots, along with Fowler, Max, and Steel were situated. Max and Steel sited next to Optimus and Ratchet on both sides of them.

On the other of the table, N-tek agents including Forge, Jefferson, Kat, and Berto were sited. Forge was in the center staring daggers Optimus, who was unmoved by the act. Max felt the tension rise as Fowler stood up and cleared his throat.

“Now I’m gonna make this easy for you guys to understand. The reason for this meeting is not about Max or Steel. It’s not about getting them returned back to your care. Cause let’s be honest they don’t deserve to be in your care at all after what you had put them through.” Fowler said in a frustrated tone towards N Tek. Forge became aggressive but that was shut down by Optimus.

“This is about Megatron possibly having Makino, one of the most dangerous beings in the universe next Unicron in his grasp. There no telling what he could do with Makino in his control.” Optimus explained.

“If he can control Makino like you said Optimus Prime, he’s one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Next to this Unicron guy.” Optimus rolled his Optics in annoyance as Forge retorted back. Ratchet cleared his throat as he got everyone’s attention.

“We have reason to believe that Megatron does have the means to control Makino.” Ratchet said as he pulled out a circular device from his Holomatter’s pocket. He places it at the center of the conference table. The device then lights up and shows an image of a collar. It’s black and has purple lighting on it as well as not being a round, straight collar but curved.

“This device you are seeing right now was created by a Decepticon scientist know as Shockwave. It’s original purpose was to suppress the powers of a prime.” Ratchet explained to everyone at the table.

“You mean the matrix within Optimus?” Steel asked, Ratchet nodded and continued.

“They had created this device so they could easily capture Optimus and bring him to Megatron, but they were never able to since we found out about it before they could use it. It’s the reason why we traveled to earth in the first place.” Ratchet rubbed the back of his head as the N tek members looked on in shock.”

“But wait, couldn’t they use it on you still?” Berto piped up.

“Thanks to me and my late partner, Cliffjumper. We were able to end Shockwave before he could join Megatron.” Arcee said as she looked on at everyone in her group. Their expressions sadden at the mention of Cliffjumper.

“At least that’s what we thought,” Optimus said sullenly.

“What do you mean?” Forge said sternly as he looked at the bots who seemed all tense now. Max and Steel could feel it. They were scared if their information was true, then there’s a possibility that Megatron has one of the most dangerous beings in the universe under his control.

“It’s possible that they were able to get the collar modified for the use of controlling Makino. But….. “ Optimus trailed off.

“But we don’t know for sure. We have very little information on Makino to make any conclusion.” Ratchet interjected. He sighed and began to speak once more.

“That’s why we are having this meeting in the first place. We need information from N tek about Makino since we have very little on him.” Ratchet explained further Forge was in thought about the whole situation. Forge sighs.

“Alright, where do we begin?” Forge said as he pulls up the files on the ultra-links and Makino.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The meeting went as well as Max thought. There was a lot of arguing between Forge and Optimus. But more importantly, the information on Makino was unlimited. The information N tek had on him was the equivalent of an ancient library filled with lost secrets. An all that information was from his dad. Max walked down the hall of N Tek's base as he came across the holographic image of his father.

He has mixed feelings, to say the least about his legacy. On one hand, his dad is still his dad. He cares for him even though he doesn’t have any memory of him. On the other hand, his legacy has forced N Tek to keep him in the dark about his alien origins. Max's mind then wanders to Optimus and the other Autobots. He smiles softly at how they have treated him and Steel in the past few months. Especially Optimus, he’s been more of a father than Forge ever was. He started to become lost in his thoughts when he heard a voice.

“Max!” A voice called out. He turned his head to see his…. Mother and Forge coming up to him. Steel popped out of his chest looking at the two approaching them. His mother came up to hug him.

“Oh, max. I’m so happy your all right…..” Molly pulled away to see Max’s face. He had a cold expression as if he couldn’t feel emotions.

“Mom, Forge, I think we need to talk.” Max said as the hallway filled with dread.


	26. Where Do I Stand With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion with N Tek. Don't worry they are not out of the picture yet.

“Max?” Molly questioned as she looked at her son and his partner Steel. Max turned back around to look at his mother and uncle. They both became shocked by the expression that Max held towards, It was cold and emotionless. Forge cleared his throat as he began to speak.

“You left the meeting once it concluded. You didn’t give me a chance to talk to you two.” Forge said. Max rolled his eyes under his mask. Steel looked at Forge with aggression in his optic.

“Maybe we didn’t want to talk to you. Ever thought of that?” Steel said as Max nodded in agreement. Forge grunted in annoyance. Molly stepped in to talk this time.

“Max, Steel, we haven't seen you guys in months. Months! I understand that your upset about us for keeping your alien heritage away from you-“ Molly was cut off by Max.

“Actually no, you don’t know how upset I was. You keep a part of my life hidden from me. Just like you did with Steel.” Max was still cold towards the pair.

“Max, we promised your father-“ Molly was cut off again by Max. This time he was seething rage from his body. Forge and Molly stepped back and away from him. Steel floated they're in shock as he sees the rage with Max, becoming too much. Max was about to yell at them, but he remembered something. Something that Optimus said.

_“What if I have to face them without you?” Max said to Optimus as they prepared for their trip._

_“Then face them with courage. Do not let them demean you. They don’t have the power to do it to you anymore.” Optimus said in his calming voice. _

_“But what if I can’t muster the courage for that or I’m too angry?” Max questioned. Optimus holomatter appeared and placed a hand on his shoulder._

_“When I first became the leader of the Autobots I didn’t have the courage myself. So at the time, I acted if I did have the courage to lead. Now I do have that courage.” Optimus said as he reassured Max._

_“So I should like you?” Max question. Optimus smiled and chuckled._

_“Absolutely Max,” Optimus said as he went to get ready for the trip. _

Max slowed down his breathing. He let the angry be masked by the courage that Optimus would have to be his face, to be his mask.

“Do not use what my father said as an excuse. He is not here to be your excuse or your cover.” Max said calmly as if it was Optimus speaking to them instead.

“If my father were here he would have been disappointed in the both of you for keeping not just me, but steel as well in the dark.” Max was unwavering in his words as he continued to speak. He didn’t notice that Optimus and Ratchet were around the corner from them. They had started to look for Max and Steel when they came across the scene. Ratchet was ready to tear a new one into Molly and Forge, but Optimus stopped him when he heard Max taking his stand. There was a sense of great pride within himself as he continued to hear Max and his courage.

“You know what, Optimus has been more of a parent to me than the both of you. He’s actually acting like the father I needed. Instead of a person who used me for my powers and abilities. He was there for me and Steel when we were going through are emotional issues that you have caused us. Which leads me to a choice that I’ve been wanting to do for a while.” Max let out a sigh as what seems like an eternity before he began to speak. The dread was filling Molly and Forge’s mind. The excitement filled Optimus and Ratchet as well as trepidation. Finally, Max spoke.

“Mom, Uncle Ferries, I won’t be coming back to N tek or back to Copper Canyon. I’m staying with the Autobots.” The room fell into silence because of the gravity of the situation. Max left Molly and Forge before they made the realization of what just happened. By the time they realized what happened Max had already left with Optimus and Ratchet. They were now getting to the hanger of the base where everyone’s alt modes were. When they arrived they were greeted by the others waiting for them as well as agent Fowler.

“Hey, guys! What took you so long?!?” Bulkhead asked as Optimus and Ratchet walked up to their alt modes.

“Just had to take a can of a few loose ends. C’mon, let’s go.” Max said as he hopped into Optimus’s truck. Fowler was about to hop into Optimus’s truck, but Optimus stopped him.

“Do you mind if you ride with Ratchet?” Optimus asked. Fowler nodded and went over to Ratchet. Optimus got in as he sees max and steel both exhausted from this. He placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

“Let’s go home, sons,” Optimus said as Max and Steel both lighten up at what Optimus called them. Optimus and the others drove off. As they got out of N Tek's sight and the city limits they hailed a ground bridge and went home.


	27. Tides Have Changed, Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naught and Dredd have a brief discussion. 
> 
> Important information at the end.

“Well Mister Naught, looks like the tides have changed more drastically then we had excepted,” Dredd said as Naught slowly approached him with an inquisitive look on Naught’s face. 

“And why do you say that Dredd?” Naught questioned as he looks at the monitor that Dredd was looking at. Naught only heard a laugh as he pulled up several feeds at the same time.

“Well Mister Naught, it’s quite simple to explain,” Dredd stated as he pulled one of the feeds and made it large. It was a video feed of several vehicles driving down a highway.

“Max Steel has decided to no longer be apart of N-tek and is now working with the Autobots,” Dredd said as he switched the feed to another one. This time with Metal elementor and some ultra links grouped around a device of some sort.

“Makino’s army is in disarray from the attack by the Decepticons. It was quite fortunate that you were able to detect their signal when you.” Dredd said to Naught with a wicked smirk. Finally, Dred switched the feed once more to an interesting scene. The scene shows two people. Both holding each other in a passionate embrace as the larger of the two showers the smaller one with kisses. These two people were none other than Megatron and Makino. From what the feed showed Makino was in pure bliss. 

“Makino is completely under Megatron’s control and it seems as he’s not breaking out of it anytime soon. Which is good for us.” Dredd stated as he minimized and put each of them side by side. 

“So where does that leave us?” Naught questions. Dredd looked back at Naught and smirked once. 

“It puts us in quite an interesting position, Mister Naught. The question is how do you want to play them?” Dredd laughed as he looked at three feeds once more. With unknown possibilities with these three, it’s hard to imagine what could come out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys so I got some not so great news. I'm ending the story here, on a rather open-ended note. The reason being is because I have lost the motivation to continue this story. So I'm leaving it here, I might come back to it but for now, The story has ended.


End file.
